Tales of Mewni and Other Realms
by OzzyDuncan
Summary: On this non-linear story, we pick up the events after cleaved, revisiting the characters we know and love, also adding some new ones. Each episode is set on a different time and place and has no direct narrative continuation with the previous or the next one. We get to know the fate of magic, monsters, humans, mewmans and septarians.
1. Chapter 1

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 1: SOMETHING BORROWED

A man once said that the only constant thing that exists is change. I think he isn't wrong.

25 years have passed since the incident. Two worlds were drawn together without any clear reason or previous announcement. That day, three races found out that there was something bigger than them. A simple world without any clear magic user had been combined with a realm of monsters, magic devices and magic users; or at least former magic users. The very same day that realities cleaved, every magic user known suddenly stopped being magic. Sorceress could no longer brew magic potions, Mages couldn't conjure, and Queens could no longer cast spells. The age of the magic queens was over.  
But the stories of those days where magic was an everyday thing were past from a generation to the next one. One particular girl was especially touched by these stories that her own father told her. He told these stories just like he was right there, experiencing every single one of those moments and adventures. Her father was a very wise man, he was only 40 years old, but he had the wisdom as he had lived another life before this one. He always advised her: -"V, you have to think things twice before you do them"-, or –"V, don't judge something just by the way it looks, you just never know what's hiding behind its façade".

This girl went to Echo Creek High School, just like her father did. This was one of the first "inclusive schools", where Humans, Mewmans and Monsters could attend. The students were mostly humans, but you could find several monsters studying there. You could say that Monsters and Humans adapted fairly quickly to the "event". Mewmans, on the other hand, had lots of problems adapting to this situation. The land that they once claimed was now in hands of the monsters, and the land that their ancestors came from was occupied by humans. They had to live with very little for a very long time. One mewman boy was actually lucky enough to attend to school. He was the first one in almost a decade. His name was Phillip.

Phillip was a typical teenage mewman, he was 15 years old and wasn't very popular. He was, in fact, very shy and introverted. He had light brown hair and some bright light blue eyes and wore almost always some old blue jeans, a black plain t-shirt and a unbuttoned shirt on top, and permanently a necklace with a purple scale on it, which for some reason, he loved it. He was actually a very good artist. He loved painting and drawing. He had been in the same course and attending the same classes than V, but never actually had a real conversation with her. Their interactions were limited to a couple of greetings every now and then, but nothing beyond that. Phillip didn't have any friends; he was always labeled by everyone as "the one that doesn't belong".

V is a teenage girl raised only by her father, she doesn't remember much about her mother except for the fact that she left when she was only 4. She's redhead and has big brown eyes. She was very good t fighting. She was the best of her class of Personal Defense. P.D. was created to teach humans, mewmans and monsters to defend themselves from the things they didn't know from the other dimension. V was outgoing and popular, but even if everybody knew her, she felt lonely. She felt like the only thing that people saw when they look at her was a shell. She never got the chance to show herself how she really was, or how she really wanted to be. V never actually had someone she could call a friend, someone that she can actually communicate with without the need of saying a single word. And, just like her father, she never got into serious problems and liked to respect the rules as much as she could.

One very particular Tuesday, V and Phillip were assigned as partners to practice on P.D. You may call it destiny, but I'll call it luck. This was the first real interaction between the two of them and this encounter would change things forever. They entered the old school's gym that hadn't changed much since her father studied there. The same low quality brown wooden floor, the same white semi-corroded basketball rings, the same weak lights and the dirtiest roof probably in all of the state. Well, at least the nets were new.

The students walked in and made pairs, by then the only thing that came to Phillip's mind was a shy: - "Hey"

-Hi -, said V

-I like your shirt –this was an odd thing to say that came out from Philip's nervous mind. What he didn't know is that actually she also loved this white shirt from an old corny boy band called Love Sentence that her father used to wear when he was around her age. He, without even really knowing had made a compliment about something that was actually a part of V's true personality, not just her shell. I mean, she had told everybody that this shirt was ugly and only wore it for P.D. because she didn't mind if it ever got damaged. Phillip could have praised just about anything, from the shoes that she bought when she went to the mall with her friends but were actually totally uncomfortable, to her shorts that she got a size smaller just because one of her friends told her that "she looked nice" wearing tight clothes, heck, he could even say that her pink nail polish that she made the night before at a sleepover with some people she didn't even had a real connection with looked cute. But no, he had looked through her shell. –How are you?

-I'm fine, actually.

-What should I do now?

-Isn't it obvious? Practice! Here, I'll show you

As Phillip began to get closer and closer V noticed something on his face that made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't put her finger on what was it.

-Here? -, said Phillip

-No, wait – answered V. She can't keep her eyes on his face, so he focuses on something else, his necklace. –You should take that off -, she said as she pointed the necklace

-I'd rather not

-Well, you should. You may lose it or damage it if you wear it in here. Put it right there, next to my stuff

Phillip doesn`t know what to do, but he thinks that V knows what she is talking about. He proceeds to put the necklace very carefully next to V's backpack, turns and walks towards V. As he does that two twin ponyheads grab the necklace and fly away as fast as they can

-No, wait! – screams Phillip.

-Sam! Pam! Get back here! – shouts V as she runs after them. –Hey, Mewman, I mean Phillip –, says to him, -Follow me! – This was the first time she got out of the class just to chase someone. Actually, it was the first time that she chased someone like this. She felt a thrill in doing it. For the first time she was doing what she wanted, not what she was told.

They both chase the ponyheads down the corridor. Sam and Pam were two pale pink ponyheads with each one a purple flower on the side of their necks, they had a blue-ish hair and a slightly light blue eyes. The corridors of the school hadn't changed much either since V's father studied there, the same walls, and the same lockers. They probably even have the same paint since 1995. Sam and Pam turned the corner just to hide behind 10 humans and monsters waiting for them ready to kick V's and Phillip's asses.

-Phillip, stay back- says V. –Guys, we can work this out, give my friend his necklace and we all will be cool.

-Nah-ah – said both Sam and Pam at the same time

-Ok, I never liked you anyways! –says V, as she jumps over to kick the living crap out of the Ponyhead sisters. With a single movement kicks both of the Ponyheads and throws them towards their friends. She knocks all of them except for one, a giant monster who is taller than the building.

Sam throws the necklace to the giant and says: -Now you try to take it away from Cliff

-You give that thing to me! –says V, but she is easily kicked by Cliff and lands on the lockers across the hall.

-Give me my necklace – says Phillip on the back

-What did you said? – asks Cliff

-Give ... me … my … NECKLACE! – Screams Phillip as he proceeds to punch Cliff with every word he says, making him fall over the other bullies. -…Please – says as he calmly picks it up from the Cliff's hand. He sees that the scale doesn't have a single scratch. –Here, let me help you - says to V as he helps her to get on her feet. –Are you ok?

-I'm fine, but you kicked ass back there mew…erm Phillip. Where did you learn all of that?

-When you live like I have lived, you have to learn to protect yourself. Also, I hate when people take stuff away from me. Besides, it's a beautiful necklace, don't you think?

-V! Why the hell did you even helped him! – Screams Pam

V just turns around and with a kick drops some lockers over Sam and Pam

-We should better go – says V. They walk back to the gym, but before entering she says: -Yeah, I think it's pretty.

-Really? Take it, I think you should keep it – says Phillip as he takes it off again. –Wait, I think it should have your name in it, so if anyone tries to grab it they know they will have to face you.

-NO! I don't want your necklace. It must have a very personal story behind it, you should keep it.

-It's not personal at all; I just found a purple scale in the shape of a heart under my locker. I think, for some reason it suits you better. Besides, it's a little thank you for what happened back there.

-That? Pfff, it was nothing

-It was something; you stood up for me and called me a "friend". You're basically the first to call me friend

-Did I say that? Well, you probably just became my very first real friend

-Let me write your name on the scale so you don't lose it

-You know what, I'll do it –says V as she writes V.D. on the back of the scale. –Just to be clear, you are just borrowing it to me. Ok?

-Yeah, sure

V stares once more at Phillips face before putting the necklace on. She still feels an unpleasant feeling when she sees his face, but it's not until she puts the necklace on that she says: -Your eyes…

-What?

-Your eyes remind me of someone, but I can't tell who it is exactly – says V, almost whispering as a pale orangey-yellow shape starts to be visible on her cheeks


	2. Episode 2: Bork

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 2: BORK

It is interesting how fragile can life be. You could live hundreds or thousands of years, see kings and queens rise and fall; or your life can be as short as the flap of the wing of a butterfly.

At the first weeks or months of living you are at mercy of everyone around you. You can't look after yourself; you need constant supervision and protection. So what happens when you wander on your own for years at this age on one of the most dangerous dimensions ever known. Will someone have mercy for you?

-Come on Bork, is that it? You are gonna give up that easy?

-Screw you Grobb, It's super easy for you, you can fly and Mama Irma taught you some sweet spells. Nobody trained me, I have no magic. I just have myself – says Bork, as she runs away from the valley of wolves. Usually they don't hunt or scavenge for food in this area, since the valley itself is very rocky and it has a stench of death. Many brave men came to this place just to perish to the fangs of the packs of feral wolves living in the area. In the very center of the valley you can find a large river that divides the area from safe to not safe. Not even the wolves try to cross the river, it's too wide, deep and has too much of a strong current

-Fine, screw you. I always try to help you, but you can't have none of that. You are just jealous – says Grobb before flying back to the top of the sages' mountain. In this mountain there's said to be an ancient lady, she knows where everything is and where everything is meant to be.

When she arrives to the top she transforms herself back into a "normal" hybrid of a magical Queen and a Shapeshifter. Never before a Queen of Mewnie had gave birth to such a heinous creature. But no matter how despicable is its existence; its magical capabilities are unmatchable. I know that, so did Old Irma, an old wizard who found two infant babies wandering near her mountain.

-Your sister is not with you –said Irma to Grobb as she arrived. Irma looks like a bird lady covered by feathers almost completely, except for her face. She has some big yellow eyes that look directly inside your soul.

-She's gone

-You should not let her go around all by herself, it's dangerous out there

-She wanted to leave

-Did you try to stop her?

-No, but…

-But nothing, she's your sister. She's the only one you can trust on. You just have each other, but that's all you need

-She's a brat; she threw a tantrum over nothing.

-What did you do?

-Well, we were hunting wolves, just like you taught us, but she tried to take on the biggest one and when I tried to stop her she screamed at me and made all the wolves to run away

-Did you considered that she was just trying to impress you, to show that she is also very powerful and wants to be like you?

-No, I… didn't. Ah, I'll go get her.

-Hm, you've learnt well… Remember that you are family and that you have to look after each other always. Take your sister back safe, she'll understand this lesson

-I will Mama Irma – says Grobb as she turns into a butterfly and flies to find her sister

Meanwhile, Bork tracked down the huge feral wolf that got away. She grabs the knife that was carefully sharpening for the last 15 minutes and launches an ambush at it. The sharp tip of her knife makes easy the work to slice through muscle, veins and skin. With a swift move the knife goes around the wolf's neck. A clean kill. Only bone holds the head attached to the body.

Bork tries to carry the huge 200 pounds wolf but it's too heavy. She walks very slow with the wolf on her back, but she doesn't walk more than a few steps when the scent of the blood attracted dozens more of wolves, hungry and thirsty of blood. Bork holds them of just fine at the beginning, but they are pack hunters. She's falling into their trap. Each step she gives back get her closer and closer to her death. When she's distracted a wolf jumps from behind her back. Luckily, her reflexes are sharp and she avoids its fangs just by millimeters. It was then when she actually realized she was in big trouble, but she wasn't afraid. She was ready to take them all on her own or die trying.

Suddenly, a green blast impacts the wolves closest to her. It's her sister, Grobb. After a gruesome fight and intense blasting and stabbing the remaining wolves run for their lives.

Grobb approaches Bork trying to hug her, but Bork is still mad at her. Bork drops her knife and launches at Grobb with anger. Grobb has no other option than fighting back. Bork climbs on Grobb's back and starts punching her behind the head. Grobb shakes her of and tries to fight Bork without blasting her. Grobb flies high up with Bork grabbing her by her feet.

-Why are you here? – says Bork

-I was looking for you

-I can look after myself! –screams Bork before grabbing Grobb's wings and shutting them together

Both fall from very high up into the river. Grobb gets passes out and it's up to Bork to get them to safety. She does,after all, they are still sisters. Bork drags Grobb's body to the shore and makes sure that she's still breathing.

-I know –whispers Grobb immediately after waking up. She's shaking, it is a cold night. Bork put a fire right next to her to keep her warm and safe

-What was that?

-I know you can, but you don't have to. You got me and I got you. Besides, you forgot Mr. Breakfast Burritos at the top of the mountain


	3. Chapter 3: Omen

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 3: OMEN

Did you know that magic is radioactive, right? I mean, you have to. You have lived amongst magic pretty much since you were born until the "event".

Radiation can be a messed up thing, you know? It is extremely dangerous if you are exposed for too long, but not magic radiation. I mean, my ancestors lived in magic for thousands of years. They were the protectors of magic on Mewni. They look like regular blue-skinned alligators, but have you ever wondered why them? They were swimming in magic even in the moments when the first human invaders first arrived to Mewni and were granted of a gift that they didn't even deserve.

Thousands of years before the invasion started, some of the first guardians of magic started to question why would they have to live their whole lives protecting something they couldn't use? So they decided to run away from the pond of pure magic. And you know what? Something unexpected happened. Suddenly they started to grow larger in size; they started to walk up straight. Some developed new shapes and colors along the way. They learnt from the monsters around and decided to form the first kingdom ever on all of Mewni: the Kingdom of Septarsis. It was named after the first guardian to ever walk out of the pond, the one that showed that there was another way of living: freedom.

The kingdom was built beyond the Jaggy Mountains. At first, there was just about a dozen of settlers. Their lives were good, simple and quiet. They used to hunt on the forest of certain death and stealing preys from the fangs of giant carnivore plants. They were good times. The kingdom prospered for thousands of years. Other monsters followed the example of Septarsis and founded their own kingdoms. Monsters and Septarians lived in peace. Thousands of years of pure peace.

The Kingdom of Septarsis was organized on a fairly simple way: every new moon its settlers reunited on a temple in the center of the kingdom. We used to call it the temple of Freedom. It was a beautiful stone temple with statues of the first guardians on every corner of the temple. The inside was pretty much empty except for some beautiful paintings on every wall and some drawings on the outside of the Temple. On the ceiling, the original settlers painted a mural of what freedom meant for each and every one of them; one drew a bird, other drew a ship in the sea, other drew outer space, and finally Septarsis drew himself surrounded by all of the original settlers walking to the unknown. There was a small wooden table on the medium where the king signed every decree on every decision that was made inside those walls. On its finest days, over 3000 Septarians went inside, discussed from everyday tasks like hunting or cleaning to the most ambitious plans of construction and expansion of the Kingdom.

The kingdom of Septarsis got to be so big that the King Septarsis had to negotiate with the King of Monsters over the control of more and more territory. Most of the time, monsters gave to Septarsis the land that he needed, in return he sent provisions and workers to help to the poorest monsters on the other kingdom.

Nobody could have guessed that someday a gruesome war will tear these two kingdoms apart.

Around 500 years ago, an Omen of war presented. A rain as I have never seen before stroke down on both of the kingdoms, destroying most of the infrastructure of both Monsters and Septarians. Te kingdoms were devastated to mere villages with very few constructions still standing. The streets were flooded; many died drowned or were dragged away to the sea so they were never seen anymore. I remember that day; it was the day that the Kingdom of Septarsis lost its first and only king.

A couple of weeks passed and news arrived from the Monster Kingdom, or what was left of it. They were asking for help to move some refugees to our Kingdom. Apparently, foreign invaders arrived to their lands wielding a new weapon that, until this point it had been denied to monsters: magic.

When Septarians opened their arms to the so called "refugees" the monsters betrayed us. Their king Udo decided that it was easier to take our resources than fighting to get back what the invaders stole from them. So he sent hundreds of warriors disguised to overthrow us. When we realized what had happened it was too late. We were given two options: to leave everything and find a new place anywhere else or death. That was it.

Septarians never had to face any conflict like this one before. Only 378 Septarians had survived to the flood of last week, they had no king and the morale was around 0.

As they used to do, this decision had to be taken on the Temple of Freedom. Every survivor approached to what was left of the temple. Every wall had fallen, the paintings and drawings decorating the walls crumbled down. The mural on the ceiling that represented the search of freedom was lost, there wasn't even a ceiling anymore. The only thing that survived the disaster was the wooden table on the center.

-We at least have to discuss the possibility of fighting back – said a very young gray Septarian –I bet that they sent their best warriors here to conquer us. Look, I don't even think that they are being invaded. Remember that none of us has been able to use magic. What I say is that if we beat them, we can have all of our land for ourselves and start rebuilding the kingdom. –I kind of liked this guy from the beginning.

-Hey kid, shut up. –Said Emma, the only original Septarian that was still alive. -You don't know what you are talking about. We have been a peaceful Kingdom all of our lives and that's how we will stay. – She was a blue septarian with large blue scales on the sides of her neck that she used to intimidate others.

-We should do what Emma says, if we fight we will die. –said Ernest, a green Septarian. He had been always the smaller septarian, but often times the loudest and most annoying one.

\- Besides, they have powers, some of them can fly, others are able to change size and some are even as big as a mountain. We stand no chance. We don't have any power or ability. –said other septarian on the back. Little did they know that Septarians were particularly resistant to flesh wounds.

-It's settled then; we will surrender and look for another place to remake our lives. –said Emma. She walked towards the wooden table on the center and sat as a symbolic act as approval by de king.

-It's a big mistake, I won't tolerate it! –screams the grey septarian as he approaches to the wooden table, kicks it and breaks it in half. Everyone is astonished and want an immediate punishment for the young Septarian.

-You have just destroyed the only thing left of our glorious days as the Kingdom of Septarsis. You are now exiled from this place. You shall never return to your kingdom and your name shall be never again pronounced and forgotten forever. You are allowed to take just one thing with you before leaving forever. You are a big disappointment.

-You know what? Fine, I'll leave. I will only take this one bag of candy and leave right now.

-That's not even candy. That's toffee. –says Ernest at the back

-Whatever it is, I'll take it –says as he walks away from the Temple. Around 20 Septarians followed him, including me. I said it from the beginning, I like this guy

The meeting finished and the septarians that were willing to surrender went their way to face the defeat of a fight that never even started.

I bet your mother never told you this story, did she?


	4. Chapter 4: The Riddled

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 4: THE RIDDLED

So everything that I have told you this far has been for no use? Well, maybe if I told you the story of the first mewman to ever realize that we, well actually YOU would succeed on what we intended you will start to remember a little bit.

Her name was Rhina, Queen Rhina Butterfly. She was very young when she found out that magic was going to get destroyed. She had a long, curly orange hair, green eyes and infinity symbols on her cheeks. Her wand was one of the most curious I have ever seen, it was a wand with a cube on the end. No one really understood how her wand actually worked, to this day is still a mystery, even for me. Rhina adored riddles. She dedicated most of her time thinking about them, that's why every time Glossaryck spoke to her, his words were crystal-clear for her. She was probably the only queen to truly understand Glossaryck's nature, and by extension magic itself.

-Reynaldo, you have to take me. Please, I've had this dream or nightmare every night for the past 5 years. I'm scared Reynaldo, I can't rule a kingdom this way, I spend every single hour thinking of ways to prevent this from happening. I know it's a rude to keep this secret from you, but I'm afraid that if you find out then it would become unavoidable, it will be set in stone forever. –Said Rhina in a very serious tone. She was wearing a long flowing green dress with yellow fringes, brown-rimmed glasses, various gold wristbands, and a gold crown with a red diamond in the center. Rhina had arrived to the Stream of Time in secret, hiding from the rest of the High Commission so they didn't find out what was going on.

Reynaldo used to be a former member of the Magic High Commission. He was a giraffe with Greek looking clothes. He was in charge of sailing across the stream of time, a very important task given by his own father. He didn't understand what was happening through Rhinas mind, so he had no other option but to reply: -My queen, I'm obviously concerned by the situation, but I'm more concerned about your state. I haven't seen you eat well or have even a decent night of sleep.

-I'm fine Reynaldo, I'm just concerned. I'm squeezing to the last drop op knowledge or wisdom from my brain to solve the hardest puzzle life has put in front of me. –Said as she jumped to Reynaldo's boat. –Take me to the era of the fourth reign after mine. I had a dream of a boat captain telling me that there's where I'm going to find the answer I'm looking for.

The Stream of time is a canal with an infinite length and infinite entrances and exits along its way. Each exit represents a moment in the history of any given place. It exists outside any place or time in the universe, so it doesn't get affected by anything outside of it. Reynaldo can travel freely between any place and time in existence through this canal, but he should never leave his boat.

Reynaldo rowed until they arrived to a door that particularly caught Rhina's attention. It was a door as any other, but she saw something particular on it. –Stop the boat, Reynaldo, –said the queen. –There's something strange with this one. It is calling me.

Rhina got out of the boat, walked through the door and ended up on the beach, quite close to the Magic Sanctuary. Solarian warriors had cornered many monsters against a cliff and were ready to make them jump to their death. Adults, children and even the old were about to get exterminated, she knew that this was wrong. Mewmans and monsters never were best friends, I get it, but this is too much. They have gone too far thought the queen for herself. She turned to see the sanctuary as two Solarian soldiers were pulling it out of the water. Then, the one that looked like their leader got out of her armor and got down to the Sanctuary. It was Mina Loveberry, one of the greatest warriors that had served the queen. Rhina was amazed that despite all of the time that had passed Mina was still around.

Mina walked into the sanctuary as other warrior apprehended a man wearing a bear disguise, a man wearing a plant disguise and an odd figure that appeared to be wounded. At the moment she didn't know who was the wounded, but she was sure it was a monster and that she had seen his face before somewhere. She hid behind a tree in a good position to observe the scene without being detected.

She watched as the minutes passed by and nothing appeared to be happening. Sudenly, the Sanctuary started to shake; the crystals on the outside of the building and on the outside of the warriors' armors began to lose its peculiar shine. The sanctuary broke apart as two queens emerged from the crumbling building with what looked to be demon from the underground that reminded her of her deceased husband, and a baby that appeared to be half mewman and half monster but with marks in the shape of cloves on her cheeks.

-Wait, I have to go back in there and look for my daughter. Star may still be saved –said the queen with diamonds on her cheeks.

-Moon, wait. She's gone now. If she made it safely to Earth then she will be ok. If she didn't make it, magic will bring her back here, -said the other queen. She had spades on her cheeks. Rhina had seen them before; in that moment she knew it was Queen Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness.

The gold and pure magic inside the Sanctuary had turned into green goo, just like in Rhina's dreams. She patented to perform a little of magic, but her wand wasn't working. Her cheek marks also disappeared.

Suddenly, an unexpected sound came from out of nowhere making a young girl appear over an alligator that once were the guardians of magic. Everybody went to the shore while Rhina was still hidden. Everybody was happy, Queens, monsters and even mewmans. Somehow, they had learned to coexist with each other. Maybe her nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all. Maybe it was the way of how finally the everlasting war would end.

Rhina had seen enough, she was then sure that this was meant to happen for a reason. She walked back to the Stream of time just to find Reynaldo waiting for her.

-Your majesty, what did you see out there?

-I saw plenty, -said Rhina. -_Seven came before Rhina (if you subtract the boy).  
Add four more reigns to her domain and then what gets destroyed?_

-What, my queen?

-The age of queens

A great silence took over the boat and it was only broken several minutes later by Reynaldo, asking –Why did you told me?

-I had to make sure it will happen someday.

-But why?

-It's the right thing to do. I also have to make you to keep this a secret.

-I can't, my queen. The whole commission has to know. Mewni has to know.

-No, they will oppose the inevitable. The only thing they will get out of this will be blood. Monsters and Mewmans' blood.

_I cast this curse upon you  
forever you will speak, but never be understood  
to keep this secret to be spread  
you'll say nothing but riddles until your death_

-I'm sorry Reynaldo, but it was the only way.

….

-It's a funny story, you know? After all, destroying magic was what we wanted, but not what we needed. It would take some time for us to realize that. Now, here we are. Hundreds of years later and I have just have one petition for you, and please try to do it right this time. Try to remember the other half. Bring me the human I'm looking for


	5. Chapter 5: Art Folder

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 5: ART FOLDER

Ok, let's see if another glance to V's life can make your mind loose up a little bit.

Do you recall her friend Phillip from school? Well, with time they became closer and closer, even if their lives were completely different. V arrives to school every day with her father in a cool dragoncycle, while Phillip has to walk an hour to get there, often times taking the long road around the Monster's Temple because he loved the sights of Echo Creek at sunset and there was the only place he could see all above the city. After school V goes to a karate dojo, Phillip works at a local market cleaning and tidying to make some money for his family. The only part of their lives that is the same is the afternoon, when they often hang out on the outside's of the city just to see the sunset and talk. Sometimes, they just seat while Phillip dray the city's skyline at sunset, but sometimes they practiced a little of P.D. just for fun.

It was on one of those afternoons that for the very first time Phillip decided to draw something else besides the skyline. He drew V with the sunset as her background. He had never put so much effort to one of his drawings. He tried to put as much detail as possible in his drawing. Phillip drew V in her light blue dress with white details around the chest and deep blue bows around her shoulders and sleeves that she often wore with gray striped leggings and some very particular red shoes with a horn on them. He made sure to draw and color to perfection her cream colored skin and barely visible lavender marks on her cheeks. He also colored her hair with the exact same tone of brown-ish red, making it look as real as hers. The hardest thing to get right were her eyes, because one of them had slowly but surely changed its color. A pale shade of light blue had started to take over the top part of her usually brown left eye.

This change, alongside with the slight lavender coloration of her cheeks, started the same day that V received her now characteristic purple scale necklace. She was taken to the doctor to do a check up, but the doctor said that her eyes were fine, that probably was a mutation caused by the accelerated production of hormones usually linked to puberty. But even if her eyes were normal, the coloration of her cheeks was unusual and while it was not life threatening, they should keep an eye on her. Since that day, V had to be taken regularly to the doctor to make some check-ups.

It was on one of these days that V missed school to see the doctor and Phillip felt very lonely when the others took advantage on him. They pranked him every time he was alone; usually V and Phillip put a good fight against any potential bully so often times they didn't even tried it. But when he was alone, the story was different. One day, Sam, Pam and others stole Phillip's art folder where he kept all of his drawings from his locker. It didn't took them long to see the draw of V, so they decided to make hundreds of copies with the phrase "THE WEIRDO HAS A CRUSH ON V" and pasted them everywhere on the school. There were so many pictures that the lockers weren't visible at all.

When Phillip walked out of his classroom after finishing his math's class he saw his drawing all aver the school. He was so embarrassed his only natural reaction was to run away from that place as quick as he could. Everybody was laughing at him while he was running away and weeping. He knew that the next day V would arrive on her dad's dragoncycle and she would see everything and will be so embarrassed that she would never talk to him again. He spent the rest of the day thinking on how he would explain it, but nothing came across his mind. He didn't even showed up to his regular afternoon encounter with V.

Finally, the next day came. He was sure that this would be the last day that he would talk to V, but when he arrived to school he saw no signs of the pictures. There was just a little of ashes spread around the lockers and the floor. He asked the janitor what had happened and the only response he got was: -That demon guy with the long tail and horns burned all of the pictures to the ground –said as he pointed his finger to a young demon wearing with hair red as hell fire, a black leather jacket, a grey shirt with a skull on it and slim jeans

-That guy? Rocky Lucitor? There's no way, he's like the coolest guy on the school. Why?

-Don't ask me, you should talk to him.

Phillip was astonished for the unexpected help. He had no idea of how to thank him for this, or even if he should. When Rocky was alone he saw his chance to get closer and ask him what had happened. He walked with fear towards him just to be interrupted as he walked

-Don't get any closer –said Rocky with his back still turned against Phillip. Rocky had noticed Phillip's presence even before he started walking towards him. –I didn't even do it for you.

-But why then? –said Phillip with a weak voice.

-V is an old friend of the family. I should look after her, and I shouldn't let her get hurt in any way. I won't say more.

-Thanks.

-By the way… -said Rocky as he turned to Phillip -… here's your folder.

-Cool, thanks. –Said Phillip as he grabbed his art folder back. He checked all of the pages and realized that none of them was missing, not even V's drawing.

-Ah, for what is worth I think your drawings are pretty cool. –said Rocky as he walked away from Phillip

-So are we cool?

-Yeah, we're cool.

Phillip's mind was still processing what just happened. He still had no clue of what did Rocky's words meant, but he had been the only one besides V that had treated him kind of nice. All kind of thoughts were going through his mind when they were suddenly interrupted by an energetic voice

-Hey! What have you been up to? I didn't see you yesterday in the afternoon, and I wanted to give you something

-Eh… wel… what… I've… yesterday, you know?... my … I mean, Hi!

-Here, it's an invitation for my Quinceañera. It's next week. Will you go?

-Sure, I will go. How did you do at the doctor?

-Ugh, fine. They found nothing wrong with me, again. But I have to go again in 15 days, again. It's so infuriating. I have to show up every time just for them to tell me that I'm fine, but these stupid marks just won't go away.

-I think they look nice on you… -an uncomfortable silence took over for a couple of seconds. –Hey, by the way I've thinking that maybe someone else can join me to your Quinceañera.

-Someone else? Look at you go Phillip of Pie Island, making new friends already?

-I don't know if he's a friend. He's just someone cool who helped me out on something. I think he told me that he was a friend of your family.

-A COOL friend of my family? No way, my father only hangs out with his boring work colleagues. And my mom, well, she hasn't been around for a long time now. I mean, she will miss her own daughter's Quinceañera –says as her eyes start to get filled with tears. She cleans them up with her own hand and starts walking towards her classroom. –Let's go Phillip, we'll be late for our Spanish class, or as my father says: _La clase del idioma más bello del mundo"_

-Ok, right after you, my lady. By the way, I have no idea of what you just said

-Haha, don't call me that ever again.

-Sorry

…

-My own daughter's Quinceañera… I'm gonna… I'm missing it

-So you ARE starting to remember? See? We just had to dig deep enough. Well, let's dig some more now. This time I need you to focus on the human.


	6. Chapter 6: Inter-dimensional journal

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 6: INTER-DIMENSIONAL JOURNAL

Let me read this for you, it may be good for your memory:

_Marco's Journal. Day 7.  
The reason I'm writing on this journal is because this thing has taken me long enough to the point it has made me lose track of time. It's been a week since I'm following Hekapoo. It's been disappointing, to say the least. I've lost track of every single one of the clones. Even if I get to find one, that probably won't have the scissors and my effort will be fruitless. I've been going nowhere for a full week now. Maybe if I return now and explain things to Star she may forgive me. I mean, she shouldn't even have scissors, I think she'll understand._

_Marco's Journal. Day 10.  
I tried to go back to the earth portal, but I have no idea how to get there. I have to find supplies soon. I haven't had a single thing to eat or drink since last Tuesday when I stumbled upon a river flowing from the sea, up the mountain. Who would say such thing would exist? My plan is to go to the nearest settlement and beg for mercy, I'm just a boy alone in an unknown dimension. _

_Marco's Journal. Day 14  
Two weeks have past now. Still no sign of Hekapoo or a way back home. I bet my parents are worried sick, I haven't seen or talked to Jackie in all of this time. And Star, oh God, I hope she doesn't feel guilty for borrowing me the scissors. She probably is looking for a way to bring me back. I bet there's a chapter or something on her book that can let her know where I exactly am._

_Marco's Journal. Day 17  
Finally arrived to a small fishing town up the mountain. I encountered a dead deer on the way; it gave me enough food to last for a day until I arrived to this place. Something still has me worried; the deer was about 20 feet long. Only a bigger beast could kill it, I'm lucky we didn't cross paths._

_Marco's Journal. Day 20  
A shocking idea came through my mind last night. Star has this spell of the Spying Eye or something like that. She can see where I am, and probably has been watching me all of this time, but the thing is she can't rescue me if she doesn't know where's this place exactly in the multiverse. I have an objective now: I need to find a map of the multiverse and learn where am I. I've been staying in the local town square for the past few days. It's been cold at night, but I have to get some sleep somewhere._

_Marco's Journal. Day 21  
Three weeks. No sign of Star's spells anywhere. For what I've seen, that spell works on two directions, so she can see me and hear me just like I would see her and hear her, like a window. Maybe she's not trying to find me. Maybe nobody is. I'm alone, the town folks only speak on a language too hard to understand and even harder to speak. I haven't said a word in almost a week. Am I alone? Am I left to die in here, away from the people that I know and love? Mom? Dad? Jackie? Star? Star, please. Find me. I want to go home, home with you._  
Some drops of what appear to be tears can be visible in the old and wrinkled paper.

_Marco's Journal. Day 22  
I… I saw a butterfly today_

_Marco's Journal. Day 23  
Maybe she's trying to find me. Maybe spells don't work in this dimension._

_Marco's Journal. Day 24  
A local tried to kick me out of the village. Apparently they don't like the fact that I'm eating the trash that everyone throw away. The butcher/hunter from around the corner seems to have some compassion to me; he gave me a blanket and made me a bed out of hay. I'm now sleeping next to his house._

_Marco's Journal. Day 28  
I dreamed of Earth last night. It was odd. The first face that I saw on the dream was Glossaryk's. He told me something along the lines of "get sharp", I don't know what did it meant. I was back home. I was eating mom's delicious breakfast croissants. Mom and Dad took me to school, where I saw Jackie and we kissed. The kiss was… cold. I didn't saw Star at all. It's funny how I haven't seen her for almost a month now, but I haven't missed her as much as I missed her on this dream._

_Marco's Journal. Day 29  
The butcher/hunter gave me a rusty spear today. Seems like he wants me to go hunting with him. I don't know his name, so I call him Butch. I try to explain that I'm Marco, from Earth. He probably can't get a word of what I'm saying._

_Marco's Journal. Day 30  
A month now…Wow_

_Marco's journal. Day 33  
After four days in the forest along with Butch I think I'm starting to understand a little of what he tells me. Just the basics, "eat, go, stay, yes, no". I'm basically a dog now._

_Marco's Journal. Day 45  
I think I get his language now. He hasn't stopped speaking since he realized I understood some of his commands. It kind of helps me getting a few of his ideas. It seems like we're hunting for a wolf-bear. I don't feel ready to hunt it. I think I heard Butch saying that the wolf-bear ate his son a day before we came to hunt it down._

_Marco's Journal. Day 50  
50 days now. I've learned to follow animal tracks, but getting this beast is impossible. It moves 100 miles every day, it hasn't stopped for even one second._

_Marco's Journal. Day 51.  
It stopped. We're only a few miles from its location. Tomorrow will be the day. Tomorrow we will hunt it._

_Marco's Journal. Day 53  
What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?_

_Day 60  
I… saw him die, I didn't stopped it._

_Day 70  
That bitch. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew I would try to get her and wouldn't try to stop Sharp from eating Butch alive; instead I would go after her. I blew her fire, but it wasn't worth it. I have blown two fires in 70 days. 10 FUCKING WEEKS_

_Marco's Journal. Day 100  
And there goes 100 days. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Butch. May you rest in peace._

_Marco's Journal. Day 133.  
Happy Birthday to me. Man, I really hope they're having a good time and don't miss me half as much as I miss them. It would have been my first birthday with Star around. Now that I think of it, it would have been my first birthday with a girlfriend: __Sta __I mean Jackie._

_Marco's Journal. Day 196  
Happy Birthday Star. I paid 60 wolf-bear furs to a "interdimensional messenger" so it can deliver you a present. It's not much, but I spent days searching for the "rainbow monster daisy" that a villager from a god forgotten place told me about. I went every day to water it from water extracted directly out of a "happy cloud" that was 70 miles across the woods just like the legend said. I harvested it and put it to dry on this Journal, that's why I haven't written in a long time. Probably I won't write as often as I used to. I know what you're thinking: "Marco, he ripped you of", and I would answer: "I know, but it's worth the shot to know that I made you smile even if we're apart", of which you would say: "shut up Diaz, you're so cheesy", and then I would say: "It's not cheesy, it's deep" even if we both know that it's totally cheesy. I miss you. I miss you all. Happy Quinceañera Star Butterfly.  
An envelope with a dried flower and a letter should arrive on the exact day of your birthday. It will be under your pillow. The letter says how much I miss everyone and that I promise to return as soon as a find a way back or earn my scissors._

_Marco's Journal. Probably about a year and 9 months after I left earth  
I met a fortune teller today, she told me that my journey on these lands had just begun. She told me that Hekapoo made exactly 650 copies of herself. To this point I have only blew 15 flames of unsuspicious clones I found along the way. I think it's time I go hunting._

_Marco's journal. Day unknown at this point  
I got my first tattoo. It's a memento of the person I'm eager to see the most._

_Marco's Journal. Around three years and a couple months after I got here  
Hey, I just realized that Jackie, Star and probably all of my classmates are on their senior year and about to be 18. Good luck on college._

_Marco's Journal. 33 of klejmar.  
After adventuring through the land of dragons I befriended a wild young dragoncycle. It was an immediate friendship. She is probably around a couple dozens of years and just learnt to fly. I'll name her Nachos._

_Marco's Journal. 52 of yidmar  
I got your track._

_Marco's journal. 53 of yidmar  
A wild boars' stampede is going towards H-Poo's camp. She will not see this coming._

_Marco's Journal. 54 of yidmar  
H-Poo's tactic was a low blow. I was almost certain that I would get her, but only got around 300 of her clones. The stampede was heading towards the Milk Insect's Village, I had to do the right thing. I could have got H-Poo today, but I had to prevent people from getting hurt. That's what Butch would have wanted._

_Marco's Journal. 2 of favmar  
Definitely lost all track of H-Poo after the events of Flendar. I am completely devastated._

_Marco's Journal. 10 years later  
Man, wouldn't you believe how hard it is to get a descent pen these days. I haven't written in this thing in ages. I just dedicated myself to cross every flame I've blown. I have 433 done, 217 to go. By the way, my old clothes don't fit me anymore, but I'm wearing my hoodie as a cape. I think it looks dope. I miss you all. Mom, Dad, Star, Jackie, Queen Moon, King River. I hope they took care of Star, I wonder if she's Queen by now. I wonder if she has a… king, at her side. _

_Marco's journal. 11 of klejmar, maybe 14 years after I left  
There are five to go just now. Brunzeta has been a great companion all of these years. She was a big help when I tried to hunt down the legendary wolf-bear Sharp. Now, she brought me to the Neverzone, where I found a cool sword and blew almost the last flames. The original H-Poo got away… again, but I've got a feeling I will get her soon._

_Marco's Journal. Unknown date, but pretty sure it's been 16 years or so  
There are just three left, and I know exactly where they are. H-Poo is hiding on the Scissor's Forge, a place so ancient it only appears in some old text I translated. It took me two years to translate and track the exact location, but I'm going. Nachos is taking me past the Aflicted Forest and helping me achieve my goal and earn my scissors. I'm coming for you, H-Poo._

_Marco's Journal. Final entrance  
I located H-Poo. And this time is the last one. I asked Brunzeta to let me do this alone, she didn't object. After so many years, pain, loss and grieve I found you. Thank you for giving me the time of my life. Diaz Out._

_Oh, by the way, since you are immortal can you please H-Poo give the journal to the probable Queen Star Butterfly? And also make sure my parents and friends get a copy too. And give Jackie a copy too._

…..

-You never read this, did you?

-No, never

-And you didn't receive the envelope for your birthday, right?

-No, time worked different on that dimension. Besides, my Marco got totally scammed.

-Who?

-My Marco… My…

-Now we're getting somewhere


	7. Chapter 7: Rocky's Master Plan

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 7: ROCKY'S MASTER PLAN

_Estas son las mañanitas  
Que cantaba el Rey David  
Hoy por ser día de tu Santo  
Te las cantamos a ti…_

-Guys, stop. Dad, come on. I'm too old for this.

-You are never too old for the _Mañanitas_ –said Rafael, who was standing next to V's bed in her room

-Cheer up V! It's a tradition –Said V's father as he was seating on the far side of the bed.

-That is true. Up to this day we still sing them for your dad –spoke Angie.

-I know grandma, but it's too corny.

-You know, Marco always complained when he was about your age –said Rafael

-It's just the way to show how much we care for you. We love you Venus.

-Awww, you guys are the best. Come here. –Marco, Angie and Rafael gave a huge group hug to V, while she was still on bed wearing her favorite pajamas, a light green nightgown with a cute narwhal low on the left side. –Also, remember I told you I didn't liked to be called Venus. Not a single normal person has a space-related name. I love you. –Whispered V while they were still hugging.

V hadn't had enough time to wake up to notice the decorations on her room. The walls were replete by handmade ornaments clearly made by the Diaz, hundreds of different shapes and colors balloons floated all over the room, the normally dull beige wall on her left was covered by a huge sign saying "_Felicitaciones a la Quinceañera". _Everything was corny, but in a way that only parents and grandparents made look cute.

-Ok, V. We'll leave now; we have a surprise for you downstairs. You should get dressed and go check it out. I love you, my beautiful baby daughter.

-DAD! –V's cheeks blushed in embarrassment

-Yeah yeah, I know. We're leaving now –the family walked out of her room and closed the door.

V was still processing what just had occurred on the first like three minutes of her 15th birthday. She knew it was gonna be a wild day. She went to take a shower as she thought to herself that having her birthday ad going to school the same day will leave her completely exhausted, so she took her time procrastinating as much as she could. V took her time to choose her outfit for school. She wore a very pale creamy pink daytime dress with small pearls that companied the beautiful slightly darker flower shaped needlework that went along all of the dress, a belt that matched the color of the needlework around her juvenile waist, white sandals with a cream ribbon on the outside of the ankle and her favorite heart shaped earrings.

V walked down the stairs and immediately smelled the most delicious buttermilk pancakes she had ever smelled. To her surprise, Phillip was cooking on her kitchen and serving Marco a tower of pancakes. –Here you go, Mr. Diaz. Enjoy! –Phillip turned around to see V and felt a warm feeling on his chest while he said –Happy birthday V! You look amazing. That's a gorgeous dress you're wearing. I… I made you some pancakes…

-Phillip offered to cook us some breakfast before you guys go to school –Marco interrupted

-It's a part of my gift; I'll give you the other half at your party tonight

-Awww Philip, you didn't have to. They smell delicious. I'm sure they'll taste great too.

She sat at the table and ate Phillip's pancakes just as she realized they were running late for school. V had spent too much time getting ready and now she had to leave in a hurry.

-You're running late for school sweaty

-I know Mama Angie, we have to run and take the bus. Dad can't give me a ride today because Phillip wouldn't fit on the dragoncycle.

-You know, I've been thinking… -said Marco as he finished his coffee –…You have been remarkably good on our drygoncycle lessons, so you may ride Nachos to school and take Phillip with you. Just for today!

-Are you serious? That would be totally rad!

-You have to promise me that you will be extremely careful just like I… -Marco was pulling out the keys for the garage where Nachos slept when V on a dash grabbed the keys and dragged Phillip as fast as she could to the garage.

-Good bye Mr. Diaz –screamed Phillip from the garage

-Stay out of problems and please be careful. Bye! –said both Angie and Rafael at the very same time.

V and Phillip rode Nachos to school, while V drove swiftly. She had lessons for a while with her father, but from the very beginning she showed a natural skill for riding. At that very moment V was able to be herself: a cute teenage girl that loved pink girly stuff but was also able to ride dragoncycles and fight fiercely against anyone that crossed her or her friend Phillip.

Both arrived just in time to school with no mayor incidents. They walked to into their classroom with adrenaline still pumping through their veins from the ride. They sat next to each other until the end of the class.

After the class finished Phillip realized that he never actually invited Rocky to V's party. He approached Rocky when he saw that he was alone by his locker. –Hey Rocky!

-Hi. –said Rocky, clearly uninterested.

-So, I just wanted to thank you again for that thing the other day.

-I told you, I didn't do it for you.

-I know, I know. Old friend of the family and stuff… But still, I feel I owe you one. That's why I'm asking you to come to V's Quinceañera party tonight. That way you can get back in touch with her family.

-I should better not go.

-But why? I mean, I know I'm not popular but you said you care for V. You clearly do, you wouldn't have helped me otherwise.

-I do care, but I should stay away from her.

-But I already told her that you're going –it was a lie, he just wanted to take someone and maybe making a new friend.

-You what? Ugh, fine. I'm going, but I'm not staying too long.

-Great! It's at her house at 8. See you there Rocky.

-See you there Mew… ehrm … Phill

The day passed with normality for both Phillip and V, but someone was simply uneasy. Rocky's mind was just stumbling over and over the same thought, why did his father, Tom, told him to look after V and her family? Why did he never explain him why does he have to avoid socializing with V? He never questioned his father on the matter; he just took the simple but vague explanation of "old friends of the family". He was told to protect V physically and mentally, and he knew that V hadn't invited anyone else of her age, let alone her school, except for Phillip and if he didn't show up V would feel isolated. Rocky felt that going was the right thing to do, but contradicted directly what he was told to do by his father. He figured that maybe not telling Tom was the only way he could assist to the party.

V returned home after a long day of school and dropping Phillip on the way. She saw the backyard of the house full of tables and chairs, after all even if she didn't have many friends; she had dozens of relatives, people that she sees once every blue moon and finds them for the most part boring and lame.

V walked into her room just to find the dress she was going to wear lying on her bed. It was a long Mexican style white embroidered silk dress with a red fancywork on the skirt and a fallen sleeve corset. This is the one she chose some months ago. She tried it on with the help of her grandma, Angie. It was a perfect fit. She loved the fact that it came with a nice looking white sombrero that reminded her of the black sombrero Marco kept from his teenage years. And of course she would wear Phillip's necklace, she wouldn't take it out for anything in the world.

She decided not to wear makeup; she figured she didn't need it. She didn't even try to cover her every time more visible but with an indistinguishable shape cheek marks. After all, the lavender contrasted her red hair and white dress. Angie was in charge of making V's hairstyle. She figured a braid coming from the right side of V's head was just enough to show her beauty. V was just as beautiful as her mother was on the day that they went to their first ball.

The guests started to show at the Diaz's house. Many _tios _and_ tias _with the_ sobrinos _and_ primos _greeted the birthday girl. They were seated on their respective tables. On every table there was a purple tablecloth and a floral ornament in the center. The food was certainly not missing, there were plenty of tamales of all kinds, enough to feed everyone that showed up. But Phillip was still missing.

Finally, at around 8:15 Rocky and Phillip arrived. They shared a taxi that Rocky gladly paid for. They were dressed completely different from the other. While Rocky's casual black leather jacket and blue jeans made him look cool, Phillip's rented grey suit, white shirt and red tie made him stand out over everyone else.

When they both went closer to greet the quinceañera, Phillip's chest was warm again. He saw V dressed up so nicely and looking so lovely that no words could come out of his mouth. He just hugged V and after a few seconds of his mind going blank some words finally came out: -You look present. I've got you this gorgeous.

-Haha, what?

-I mean… I got.. present… you gorgeous… look

-Chill Phillip, I know what you meant. Hi –turned to say to Rocky. –So an old friend of the family?

-Well, that's what I have been told –answered Rocky. Rocky could tell how pretty V was, but for some reason he wasn't really into her. He liked her personality though, the real one. The personality she had showed since she became Phillip's friend. He actually liked Phillp's easygoing personality too, but he was too secretive to admit it. He liked the fact that Phillip actually thanked him several times for what he had done and that he was brave enough to invite him to hang out.

-V, I got you this –Phillip gave her a big closed envelope. –It's the rest of my gift. It's not much, but I worked really hard on it. I hope you like it.

-Thank you Phillip, I bet I will love it.

-And I got you… this –says Rocky as he pulls out a small box with a grey headband with silver and golden details on it. –I'm sorry, but I was just invited today, and all I could think of was a story my father told me of how he gave a girl she knew when he was around our age a headband and she loved it so much she would never take it off, not even after they broke up. Not even after they broke up for the second time. Now that I think of it, it's kind of a sad story.

-Well… we should all go and sit. You are my personal guests, so you sit on my table, along with my father and grandparents.

As the night passed and people had finished eating, the time for the dance had come. The traditional father-daughter dance was about to happen. The lights focused on V and Marco at the centre of the dance floor. A very cheesy, but traditional song started playing as Marco and V danced at waltz rhythm. Marco got very emotional and couldn't help but shed a tear or two. V was also touched and started thinking on how much effort her father had put to single-handedly raise in such a great way an awesome girl like V.

-Thank you daddy

-For what?

-Everything

-I love you. I hope I've done a good work as your father

-The best.

The dance ended and everybody cheered and clapped for the emotional moment. Rocky was specially touched, since his parents had divorced years ago and was now raised on separate houses. After all, his father Tom expected to find his best friend and the love of his life on Janna, but he didn't. Of course Tom and Janna were attracted, but they weren't really in love. Janna's secretive life and self-isolation often times would affect on Tom's dependence problems.

A few minutes passed and everybody were on the dance floor, almost everyone was having a great time, everyone except for Phillip that had been expecting for a chance to ask V to dance with him, but he didn't have the guts for it. Rocky immediately noticed and started to make a move to help Phillip out. He asked V to dance with him and bribed the DJ to play some slow songs. With every song the rhythm was slowing down and the couples were getting closer, until he decided to call Phillip. –Hey V, excuse me, I'm really tired and my feet hurt. Wouldn't you mind continue dancing with Phill, right?

-Well, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to –said Phillip on a shy voice

-Of course she wants to, after all she invited you directly, not me. –Rocky winked an eye to Phillip. –Go get her, tiger. –Whispered to Phillip's ear.

-Of course I'll dance with you. –Said V as she got a little blushed.

Phillip and V adopted a classic dance posture, but they were too far apart from each other. They clearly were scared to embarrass the other, so they didn't take any risks. That was until Marco noticed the situation and pretended to not notice V and gently pushed her to Phillip's arms. She felt warm too. Phillip's face transformed from a nervous expression to a happy little smile. V's face also changed a little bit. At this point, V's heterochromia was very visible, but up to this moment nobody seemed to distinguish her cheek marks. The marks turned on a lit but delicate red tone and their shapes were finally revealed. They were Trinity Knots, perfectly shaped and distinguishable.

Everyone on the dance floor gave a step back to make room for V and Phillip to dance. V was on Phillip's arms as her head rested on his chest; his eyes were set on V and would not move no matter what.

By the end of the dance, her cheek marks didn't disappear, but instead change back to a lavender color. Rocky was gone by then, he probably had gone home. They didn't know, but his master plan actually worked. They probably had just met another friend to hang out with


	8. Chapter 8: Love Hurts

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 8: LOVE HURTS

After the "event" 25 years ago, a particular person was one of the saddest among all of the people that had participated on the events of the cleaving of Earth and Mewni: Tom Lucitor.

He had proposed himself the hardest task some years before, to change the person he was. His personality and his behavior had made him lose what he considered to be the love of his life. Sudden outburst of anger and the bad habit of depending on someone all the time pushed a 14 year old Star away from him. He wanted to change. He searched for the best "life coach" in all known dimension just to find a man who helped him on his anger issues. It worked, for a little bit and only on the surface. He was a control maniac. If things didn't go his way, he got extremely angry, causing tunnel vision and making him lose the bigger picture. He pushed back his anger instead of releasing it on more healthy ways. He wanted his old girlfriend back.

He planned on taking her to a ball and cursing her for eternity to make their souls, and by extension their fates, to be bound for eternity. He didn't count on the fact that maybe she found someone else, or maybe someone else found her. He again exploded in anger just to be, again, pushed away of the person he wanted to share his life with.

Tom wouldn't stop. He was convinced Star was the love of his life. Constant curses and spies were set on Star and a certain "someone" that Tom thought was on the way. That someone, of course, was Marco. It's amazing on how someone can change by being told the right thing from the right person. Tom didn't need a life coach to tell him to suppress his anger. He needed a friend that showed him that it's ok to be mad, and it's ok to love, but it's not ok to be mad for not being loved back.

From that moment on, Tom decided to truly change. First of all, he stopped spying on Star and Marco. Then, he decided to befriend Marco and consider him as a friend and not as a foe. Lastly, decided that if he was going to be loved, he was going to earn it and not force it. He stepped away for a while.

His heart has turned upside down again when he realized that the princess he was in love with was back on Mewni, a little closer to him (and a lot further from Marco). This made him happy. He kept his mind cool remembering that what Star wanted was just as important as what he wanted. He put no pressure on her for going back together, but he did took a drastic decision. If his anger was the cause of him and Star not being together, he was going to get rid of it. All of it.

A demoncism was the only way to actually strip him out of anger, forgetting that anger alone isn't bad, but not knowing how to express it was a big deal. With a little bit of luck, the princess decided to stop him from doing that. When Star realized how far he was willing to go for her (and considering the fact that she just exposed her heart to his truly best friend and was not corresponded at the instant), she decided to give her relationship another shot.

Tom learned a lot from this experience. He knew he couldn't force love; that being angry and mad is ok, as long as you let it out on healthy ways; and that friends were actually important. He learned another thing on his own too: that Star didn't love him, well at least the way he loved her. He knew her heart was on Marco, for the very first time he KNEW. And to make things even more complicated, he knew Marco loved her back. Tom blessed both Marco and Star to be together and gave a step back from the whole situation. He was, in an extent, happy for both Marco and Star. He knew that what they had was true love. And that made him especially sad when Star and Marco's relationship ended. He was one of the more depressed when he found out. Well, it was that and the fact that just a couple of years before, his own relationship crumbled apart.

Maybe it was clear from the beginning, but Tom and Janna weren't meant to be. Sure, they may have things in common, like Janna's interest on occultism and demons, while Tom was a demon himself. Fiscally, they both were attracted for a while. They decided to explore their feelings and became a couple in a short time.

The honeymoon stage was relatively long, lasting a good ten years. In all of that time Tom showed everything he had to show from the underworld, while Janna just showed her cold but usual personality. "It's ok" thought Tom, "everybody express love differently" were constantly on his mind. But this wasn't just the case. He realized it when his son, Rocky, was born.

Janna always kept things to herself, spending long extends of time away from Tom with no ways of contacting him and never explaining her absence. One thing is to do it to Tom, a grown man who knows how to handle it most of the time, but doing it to a child? Her own child? Rocky was just a baby. And Janna just left, sometimes for the spawn of a week. Not even I know where she went. Not even a single one of my spies was able to catch up.

-Janna, oh my god, I'm so glad you're ok. Something happened? I called the police and stuff. It's been four days since you left "to do stuff". Rocky's been asking for you.

-Don't worry, I'm here now –says as she drops her bag on the floor of Tom's living room and sits on the couch to relax.

-Where have you been?

-You know, around.

-I missed you. Rocky missed you.

-I'm sorry. I've just been busy taking care of stuff.

-What stuff? If you tell me, I could help you.

-I won't tell you, Tom. We've talked about this before. There are things I just won't tell you, and this is one of them.

-Janna, please. I need to know if I can help you. Or in the worst case scenario, if you're cheating on me.

-I'm, not. Can we talk about something else, please? I've heard Venus just gave her first steps a couple days ago.

-Janna, we can't do this anymore. I love you, but not telling me why do you leave me and YOUR CHILD for so long with no reason or explanation is just… it hurts me.

-Well, you know. Love hurts.

…..

Rocky arrived home after V's Quinceañera, just to be received by an empty house. He lived with his father in a newly built neighborhood near the gateway to the underworld. His house was fairly large, and a little luxurious. You could tell Tom earned good money working as Ambassador of the Underworld. Funny thing, he hated politics. Tom tried to ease the tensions still existing in a world where Underworld beings were feared by most of the population. He was president of the Commission of Integration, a job left vacant after Star decided to quit for "personal reasons" at just 29 years of age.

Janna, on the other hand, went back to live with her parents. She receives Rocky on the weekends and holydays. She still disappears for days more often than not.

A door opens on Rocky's house. It's Tom, coming late from work, again. He leaves his coat by the door just to hurry and make some dinner for both him and Rocky.

-I know you came home past 10, something happened? –said Tom to Rocky, while still cooking.

-Oh, yeah. I, well, was just invited to a birthday party. Nothing big or crazy.

Tom stopped for a second, thinking that it was the birthday of a certain someone he knew.

-Wouldn't it happen to be V's, Right?

-Well, I just… how did you knew that?

-Old friends of the family, remember?

-Yes, but… I don't know. You just toss me that explanation every time I ask about it, you never tell me why don't we get to hang out with them. Heck, you don't even tell me why do I have to protect a girl who I don't actually know when I'm the son of the Ambassador of the Underworld.

-It's complicated, you know I can't tell you this stuff. Maybe someday.

-I'm sick of not knowing stuff. I don't even know why you and Mom broke up. She won't tell me why she disappears for days. And you, not telling me this are just like her. A liar, who has something to hide. I'm 15 now; I'm old enough to know. You're just like mom.

-Rocky –says tom as he turns of the kitchen, -come here. Listen, I know you are mad about your mom and I breaking up, but we had our reasons. She wasn't around that much and she kept secrets from us. And now, I'm not around as much as I would like, but it's because I have two very important jobs. What I won't forgive myself is to push you away for things that I can actually control, and that starts by keeping you secrets. That ends now, I think you're old enough to know. Come give a big hug to papa. –Rocky gives a big hug to Tom, who has tears on his eyes. –Let's go to the vault, it'll be easier to show you. Oh, and son… I love you.

Rocky and Tom go to a secret chamber hidden behind a fake wall in their garage. Both walk in carefully not to trip over by the multitude of boxes that are covering the chamber's entire floor. Tom puts his finger on a fingerprint scan and the vault opens slowly but surely. In the chamber, there are smaller compartments.

-It's been a while since you brought me here.

-I know, it's just… -Tom blows some dust laying on the compartments –there's not much to do here.

-So why are we here now?

-Let's see… -pulls a drawer from the metal wall, just to see a baby rattle open in half –no, this is not it. –then proceeds to pull the drawer next to the last one and see an old book completely covered in dust. –Nope, this isn't either –lastly pulls the one on the farther right side of the vault. –Let me see… yes. This is it.

-What does IT means? And why do you have a baby rattle under the fanciest lock I've seen?

-Shush! –Interrupts Rocky. –IT is this box. –Tom cleans the top of the box to reveal something written on it.

-So… "Starco stuff"! What does Starco mean.

-Yes, Starco stuff. Look.

Tom opens the box to reveal some of Star and Marco's most precious memories and possessions. In the box we see two old capes, an old small machine to make ice-cream out of bananas, an old photo album and a videotape. When Rocky grabs the album to examine it closer, a strip of pictures falls to the ground without Tom noticing. Rocky picks it and quickly puts it in his jacket's pocket.

-Pass me the tape.

-The what now?

-The videotape. That black rectangular looking thing.

-This thing? I haven't seen one of these in my whole life.

-Really? Aw, man. I'm getting old.

-What's in it?

-What you wanted. The truth.

-What does it means?

-Promise me Rocky. Under no circumstance you must reveal what you will see. NEVER talk about it. NEVER say anything about it. This tape doesn't exist. You never saw this video. In fact, you are asleep now. Ok?

-Wha…?

-UNDERSTOOD?

-Yes, sure. Whatever.

-Oh, and this goes specially for V. She must not know.

-Just play the damn video already… I'm all nervous now.

-Ok, let's go upstairs, we'll see it there. I have an old VCR there

-What? Doesn't it play on its own? What's a VCR?

-I… I'm old.


	9. Chapter 9: Starco Out

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 9: STARCO OUT

_(Interference sound)_

_-Is this thing recording?_

_-I think it is. There's a red light thingy blinking._

_-Ok, back up a little bit. Sit here by me at the couch._

_-Don't tell me what to do Diaz!_

_-Hahahahahaha_

_-Hahahahahaha_

_-Fuck, I'll miss you._

_-Ok, here it goes._

_-So, if you're watching this you must be a close friend or part of our family._

_-We decided to let the Marco and Star from the video to explain you and remind you of what we are doing._

_-Basically, we decided to split up. I know, it's a shocker. But we're not splitting up because we don't love each other anymore; it's a little more complicated than that. Well, what happened is that we realized that Star didn't fully destroyed magic, at least as we know it._

_-So what happened was that magic didn't get destroyed, but instead got rebooted. Every former magic user was stripped from magic, but a new one got created. For the most part it is inaccessible, but we found out that when Marco and I are together, well…_

_-Well, little bits of magic and weak spells can be casted by both of us, but only when we are together. We realized a couple of years ago when we went on vacations to Central America. We were staying in a little local hotel near the sea when a waiter at a restaurant was awfully rude to star calling her names and stuff in Spanish. He clearly didn't know that I just happen to know a little Spanish to and just said to Star: "That man was very rude to you, back in the day you would have narwhal blasted his ass"._

_-Yeah, and I said: "I'll give it a shot. NARHAL BLAST!", and then a single little narwhal flew in his direction and hit his back. We were super embarrassed, but pretended it wasn't us. We just turned and looked in another direction. There was no way he knew it was us, I mean, there wasn't any magic anymore._

_-We kept this as a secret for a few years; we didn't even talk about it for months. We just pretended it didn't happen. But, as time went by, I could have swore that I saw Star's cheek marks every now and then, and finally we decided to talk about it, but only between us. It was an awkward situation. Star was a couple months pregnant at the time. She told me that some mornings she got to see my cheek marks while I was still sleeping. We made a few experiments, like casting some spells together or on our own. When we were apart, we couldn't cast the simplest of spells, but when we were together there were weak blasts of magic, but only from her. I had to learn how to "deep down" in order to cast my own spells. Now that I think of it, Star is a great magic instructor and the cutest teacher I've had._

_-Awww, thank you._

_-You know it's true. _

_-I don't know exactly what happened, but what I do know is that magic has to disappear completely. It has done more harm than good all over history, so maybe is better if it's just gone._

_-So for the sake of the future, we are going to take different paths in life for now on, so magic can't spread any further._

_-And to make sure *sobs* we are not bringing it back together, we will mind erase both of us and our precious daughter._

_-It sounds drastic, I know, but we realized that as long we remembered each other, we would desperately try to find a way back together._

_-It sucks, I know. We are happy together. But what if in a couple hundred years magic will again cause a situation like those from the past, what if it endangers a lot of people again. I could never forgive myself if I let that happen once more._

_-Venus is staying with me, Star says that I'm better at parenting, but I disagree. She's a wonderful mother. She always has fun with V, practices sword fight, kisses her bruises every time Venus gets hurt and she's the best night time story teller I've ever seen. I love her so much._

_-Stop Marco, you'll make us both cry. My eyes are all watery now._

_-So, Star parents will take care of "planting" new memories when we "mind erase pew pew" Venus and ourselves. We don't know what the new/fake memories will be, but it's for the better. The less we know, the less probable will be for us to remember. Do not worry, Moon and River promised they will be happy memories, even for Venus. Unfortunately, this means that to cut all links between Star and I you will only be able to keep being friends with only one of us. This will be up to you, and don't worry; there will be no hard feelings between you and the one you don't choose. Heck, we probably won't even remember we ever met._

_-If you really care for us and respect our decision, do not tell us what we did, do not tell us we ever met each other and mostly, DO NOT try to reunite us. We love each other and probably we always will, but when this is done, we will have no memory of anything between the two of us, and you can't miss something or someone you don't remember. So this is the last goodbye I have to make. It's… odd. I had never chosen to say goodbye to you Marco, this is the very first time someone isn't forcing me. At first I was forced to say goodbye to Mewni, the only home I ever knew. Next, I said goodbye to my wand when Toffee tried to destroy it. Then, when I found a new home on Earth, next to you, I was forced to go back and face my duties as princess. That was our first goodbye. But you couldn't just stay on Earth; you followed me to Mewni to fight a battle that you didn't had to fight. When you returned to Earth and I had to stay on Mewni, I told you goodbye for the second time. And still, as stubborn as you are, you just couldn't let go of Mewni. You left everything behind for a chance to be in Mewni._

_-I couldn't let go of you. I left everything behind just for a chance to be WITH you in Mewni._

_-Just so happened you found me with a boyfriend. But you kept your cool, you stayed by my side no matter what, and I know you'd do it again. And in the end, when our true feelings came to light, we had to destroy the magic, leaving us stranded. Just a miracle was able to keep us together, and it happened. Life gave me a shot to live by your side. I wouldn't be forced to say goodbye any more. That's why this goodbye is especially painful. It's because it's our choice. We have all of our lives ahead of us, and we get to choose how we want to spend them. So we're choosing to spend them apart, because we think it's for the better._

_-I love you, Star Butterfly, magic princess from another dimension._

_-I love you, Marco Diaz, the safe kid, AKA princess Turdina._

_-Thank you friends and family for the support we know you will give us. Keep this video and DO NOT show it EVER to us._

_-Bye, Starco out._

_(End of recording)_


	10. Chapter 10: It's a Bingo

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 10: It's a Bingo

-So, do you remember now?

-I… I don't know.

-You don't know what?

-Who are you… where am I?

-I guess I can't help, but tell you. I'm Seth of Septarsis. And you're where everything started for us.

-Us?

-It is not important.

-What happened here?

-A betrayal. From monsters and mewmans. They said that if we surrender, we would be spared, but it wasn't the case. Most of Septarians died here. You seem more and more awake now. Rasticore! Increase the dose carefully; we want her numb not dead.

-Who am I?

-You are Star the Underestimated. You were a magic Queen. You caused two dimensions to collide. And I need you to remember.

-Yes, yes. I am Star Butterfly.

-Ok, now that that's out of the way, do you remember Marco Díaz?

-Hehe, pretty name.

-Do you remember him?

-Who?

-What about your daughter? Venus Butterfly-Díaz

-I… have a daughter? How is she?

-She's doing fine. She had her birthday two days ago

-Really? How old is she?

-Fifteen now.

-Oh, I missed her quinceañera.

-What about Marco, do you remember him?

-I don't know

-Ok, what if I tell you a tale? A tale of what happened yesterday; would you be able to remember?

-Why? Why do I have to remember?

-I want you to call him

...

A day after V's birthday, Phillip was eager for the very first time in a long time to arrive to school. He wanted to see what presents V had received. He also wanted to know if she liked the drawing that he made especially for her. It was the drawing that got stolen by Sam and Pam, the one he had put so much effort and detail in doing it.

Rocky, on the other hand, wasn't even a little bit exited to arrive to school. He now knew the truth. He didn't fully understand it, but he knew it. "It's a shame", he thought. He really liked the short time he hung out with Phillip and V, they were really pure. They accepted him, not as "the cool kid who is son of an important Ambassador", but as "Rocky, who happens to be very cool and a good person". He realized they couldn't hang out any longer. His father was very clear: V doesn't have to know the truth. What if he accidently told V? Or Phillip? Phillip would immediately run to V and tell her everything. He couldn't risk it.

V finally arrived to school, but not in the usual dragoncycle she used to arrive. She was on the back of a skateboard, riding it with a girl they hadn't seen before. They got of the skate and said hi to Phillip, who was waiting V in the usual meeting point by the palm trees just outside the school.

-Hey Phillip! Look who brought me to school today! She's Summer Lynn-Lechat. She came yesterday from France with her mother Jackie. Did you know? Her mom and my dad were totally a couple. –Summer was a very curvy girl, most than the other girls of her age, she had a caramel-like skin color and it looked soft as a cloud. Her hair was violet, but with a string of turquoise hair. Sumer eyes were deep green, but had a certain something that made her eyes shine more than you would expect them to. She wore a sportive light green long sleeved shirt, but she had rolled them up to her elbows. And on her legs, she wore a short pair of jeans and skater shoes.

-Bonjour. I'm Summer. You must be Phillip, right? –a clear French accent was noticeable.

-Yes, I'm Phillip. What are you doing here?

-Phillip! –said V

-Sorry, sorry. I know it sounded rude. What I meant was, why moving to Echo Creek from France?

-Eh, adult stuff, you know? My mom got divorced and…

-Oh, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it –interrupted Phillip.

-It's ok, it happened a while back ago. We just moved in time to assist V's Birthday. Unfortunately, the flight got delayed.

-Aaaand Philip! –said V, very excited. –Look what my aunties Mari and Meteora gave me: a Battling Staff from the ancient never-dying woods of the Forest of certain death.

-Wow! You wanted one of those since, like, forever –Said Phillip. –Are those the cool aunts that were on your party? You know, the one that's half-monster and the one that's almost identical to your father?

-Yep, they're the ones. They told me they carved it themselves on one of their adventures. Man, I wish I could be as cool as them.

-You are! –quickly said Phillip, while both V and Phillip got blushed. V's cheekmarks didn't disappear after her birthday; in fact, now that they were very visible she decided to embrace them. They were even prettier when she blushed. Her eye had also changed. Her left eye was now almost completely sky blue, with a little difference in the tone between hers and Phillip's.

-Look at you two lovebirds. Phillip, what you said was so cute…

V's and Phillip's face immediately changed to embarrassment, they were caught in the act of just falling for each other.

Way in the back, there was Rocky. He saw the whole thing and was happy that his efforts for giving V and Phillip a little push may have worked. It was a bittersweet sensation. He did well, but he couldn't stick around to see how good he did. All of his thoughts on his mind were distracting him of the world around him. He didn't notice that now V was wearing the headband that he gave her. Well, he didn't until they got close to say hi.

-Hey Rocky! Much on your mind today? –Said V, in her usual upbeat and happy mood.

-Yes! I mean, no. Not much.

-Yes? No? You demon boy are confusing. –said Summer.

-Ehm, well. I just… I've been thinking of something and has been on my mind since yesterday.

-What is it Rocky? –friendly said Phillip.

-It's just… -he was caught, he didn't had an excuse, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. -…V, can we talk in private?

-S-sure –said V nervously.

-Careful Phillip, he might steal your girl –teased Summer.

Rocky and V walked to the parking lot, where they couldn't be heard by anybody.

-So, what did you wanted to tell me –said V.

-Well, you'll see. Yesterday I… -in the moment, Rocky noticed they were being spied by an underworld personal bodyguard. He had some for protection, and Rocky knew if the bodyguard caught him telling anything to V, his father would freak out. –I was thinking that, maybe, we can become friends.

-Oh, ok. I think we can be friends, as long as you let me be me.

-That sounds good. I… I see you in class. -Rocky just dodged a bullet.

Meanwhile, Summer and Phillip were catching up on their lives. Since Summer hadn't lived in Echo Creek and had almost no interaction with mewmans or monsters she didn't have any prejudice towards mewmans.

-I think your super funny! –said Summer

-Thanks! You're funny too.

The day went by as usual. The usual boring classes, the boring lunch, and the exciting PD where V could use for the first time her staff. She was pretty good with it.

By the end of the day, everybody was ready to go home. Everybody except for Rocky. His mind was spinning around the idea of telling V or not. He was upset for having to take this important decision. Every once in a while, when he was very emotional, the weather changed. His "upsetness" caused a cold weather and nobody was ready for it. The coldness of the afternoon helped him thinking. He had made up his mind. He really wanted to be friends with V, Phillip and now Summer. He was going to tell V the truth, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

He waited for her when it was time to go home. V, of course, was with Phillip and Summer.

-Hey guys, can I borrow V for a second?

-Again? What are you up to demon boy? –said Summer

-First of all, I'm Rocky. Second, I'm not up to anything. I just want to chat… in private.

-Guys, it's ok. I trust him –said V.

Rocky basically dragged V by her hand to a closet where nobody could see them or hear them, not even his bodyguards.

-Look, I… I don't know how to say this –told Rocky to V –I'm not really sure if I should say anything.

-Then don't –said V. –Look, it's obviously a big thing to say, and I understand if you're not ready to say it. I have something to say to Phillip and I haven't had the courage to tell him yet. I think the time will tell when it will be the right opportunity to say it.

-Ok, I just wanted to get things out of my head but I think you're right. Some people might get mad at me for telling you. I'll give it a good think and then I'll decide.

While V and Rocky were in the closet, Summer and Phillip were waiting just outside.

-So, that Rocky boy, do you think he has some intensions to your V?

-She's not MY V, she's just V. And… I don't know. He helped me before to get closer to V, but I don't know. If he does, I stand no chance to him. He's cool, rich and good looking and I'm just… Phillip.

-Are you crazy? V's falling for you

-Did she tell you that?

-Non, but it's obvious. The way you guys talk and see to one another. You just can tell there's something.

-But, Rocky is better than me at everything.

-Yes, but you are you. –as Summer says this, V gets out of the closet and overhears the rest of the conversation. –Phillip, I just know you for a day and I can already tell that you are cool. You are nice to people and say sweet things. And, if you allow me, I must say that you are pretty cute. There's no way that nobody notices it.

-Do you mean it?

-Of course I do –says Summer as she lays her hand on Phillip's shoulder and kisses his cheek.

V sees the scene and something breaks a little inside of her. She just walks quietly back inside the closet where Rocky is still thinking things out.

-What's wrong V? –says Rocky

-I just saw something –V replies, as she lets herself fall into Rocky's arms. She bursts into tears while she's shaking because of the cold outside. –Do you think you can take me home today?

-Sure. I will. Poor girl, you're shaking. Here, put on my Jacket. It'll keep you warmer. –V puts the jacket on and sits on the ground. –Do you want to talk about it?

-No, just… take me home.

They both wait until V calms down and walk outside just to find Summer and Phillip who are waiting for them.

-I'll go home with Rocky today –says V with a face without any expression. –You can go to your places and do whatever you like.

-V, is there something wrong _mon cheri_?

-Just don't try to pretend now, ok?

-Wow, V. That was rude –said Phillip, trying to figure out what was happening.

-As I expected you are on her side. Just go already, will you?

Everybody turned silent. V grabbed Rocky's hand and said: -let's just go.

Phillip and Summer had no idea of what happened. They couldn't help but go home too.

...

-My daughter, is she ok now?

-She's doing better.

-And what happened next?

-She got home, but forgot to give Rocky back his jacket. Would you imagine what did she found?

-The photos?

-It's a Bingo!

-Just Bingo

-Bingo! Do you remember those photos, right?

-I do, that was my first kiss with Marco.

-Do you know who Marco is?

-He's my dork, my soul mate, my knight. He's the one I can go to where there's a problem. He always knows what to do. He loves me and I love him.

-Good, now can you call him?

-Why?

-Because now you're in problems.

-I should call him. He'll come and help me. He always does.

-So, call him.

-I don't know how.

-Dream him. Tell him to come. Make him remember you, just like you remembered him. Tell him to come alone.

-I don't know how to do it.

-Just dream him. He'll see your dream. After all, even if you don't remember you're still connected.

-What do I tell him?

-Convince him to come, alone. Use everything in your power to make him remember you. He's your other half.

-I… I'll try, but I don't know he will listen.

-Oh, he will. And he will come. I'm counting on it.

-Where am I? How will he find me?

-Just tell him to follow his heart.

-Because his heart is set on me. I'll sleep now.

-Sweet dreams Star Butterfly

...

-Marco. Marco, wake up. I need you. Only you can save me.

-Who are you?...

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

**So guys, I wanted to say a couple of things from this point on.**

**First, you guys are awesome, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading. **

**Second, I'll take a few days of "vacations" (I actually have to study for some tests). You might not notice anything, but I'm posting every chapter until the next one is already written. This one will be the only exception, so I can get some feedback on the episodes. The next part will be updated on a more regular schedule, not as I have been doing it until this point. Every episode will be posted every two or three days, depending on how I'm doing with college stuff.**

**Third and last, from this episode on, the narrator will change from Seth to an omniscient external narrator. I'm doing it so the plot can progress organically and doesn't rely on Seth knowing what's going on.**

**If you guys like the story I'm writing, or if you don't feel free to give some feedback. This helps immensely to improve the story (and cheers me up knowing that there are people who actually care). If you want to contribute even more, you can send me some FanArt to be chosen as the cover of the FanFic.**

**THANK YOU ALL**


	11. Updates and shoutouts

**I'm sorry guys I kept you on this hiatus longer than I originally intended to, but it's been a crazy week. I went through everything, tests on Tuesday, my girlfriend's birthday on Wednesday, the two year death anniversary of my girlfriend's father, and now my first year anniversary with my girlfriend. Crazy, huh?**

**So, the first episode of the second part is already written, however I plan to post each episode only after the next one is already written too. This gives me time to reread and rewrite for any mistakes or more details.**

**The first episode of part two will be posted probably on Monday, but I can't wait for you guys to read it, so I'll give you guys a little teaser: the title. The new episode's title is "**_**Lucky Starr and the Oceans of Venus**_**".**

**Anyways guys, I want to give special thanks to all of you who have marked as favorite or followed this story. Special shoutouts to:**

**Captainunknown**

**Dorothyshoes30**

**Patricka Parker**

**The Literary Lord**

**abbydobbie**

**eringoypangelinan**

**lorenzo52lara**

**rl777**

**Shaeril McBrown**

**alexc1209**

**snowdragon27**

**Additional news: I'm preparing a possible collaboration with another writer for a future episode. There's nothing 100% set in stone, but I have a good feeling about it.**


	12. Chapter11: Lucky Starr and the Oceans

**Beginning of Part Two**

* * *

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 11: LUCKY STARR AND THE OCEANS OF VENUS

-Marco. Marco, wake up. I need you. Only you can save me.

-Who are you?...

Marco slowly opens his eyes to find himself on school. He knows that he was on his way to the principal's office, but he can't remember why exactly.

-I'm Star Butterfly a … Magical Princess from another dimension –says Star as she recreates the first time she introduced herself. A magical rainbow creates over her head with cute little animals just to be set on fire.

-Ok, I'll just go now.

-Marco, wait. I need you.

-Need me? For what?

-I don't know exactly, but I think I'm in trouble, big trouble.

-I'm sorry lady, but I can't help you. You must be looking for another Marco. –He turns around and starts walking away from the scene.

-Marco Ubaldo Díaz. I'm looking for you and only you. I know who you are and now you have to remember me. Save me, to find me you have to follow your heart, because your heart is set on me.

His walking suddenly stops just to turn around to face Star. –Listen, the fact that you know my name doesn't mean that we know each other. Besides… -he gets really quiet as he hears his own voice. Marco stops for a minute to examine himself. He was 14 years old again. His body was young and small compared to his usual muscular body. –Lady…? Why am I this young? And wha… what the HELL I'M I DOING BACK IN SCHOOL? –his voice clearly starts to agitate. -What the hell is going on? Is this a… an illusion or something? Am I daydreaming and just imagined the last 25 years of my life? Do I have a test now? I… What's… who are you again?

-Marco, just chill –says star with a relaxed voice. –We are in a dream right now. This was the only way I could think of to communicate with you. Listen, I'll start over slowly. I'm Star Butterfly. We met right here in this precise place around 26 years ago. For some reason we forgot everything in our lives about us. The thing is that we have been married for 17 years now. We have a daughter, her name is Venus. We argued over which last name should go first. You wanted her to be Díaz Butterfy, but I… -her words were interrupted by Marco. He wasn't buying her story.

-So this is a dream… Look "Star", if that's even your first name, I don't think I would forget my own wife and Venus' mother. The only thing I could get to believe you is the fact that I'm dreaming. So, in order to wake up from this very bad dream I'll go home and lay in my bed. If I fall asleep in here maybe I wake up in real life.

Marco runs away grabbing his bike and riding it back home as fast as he could. When he arrived home he noticed no one was there, nobody except for Star who was patiently waiting for him in the couch.

-Hi new friend! –said Star

-You? You followed me all the way from school? What are you doing in my house? Where are my parents?

-Relax, Díaz. I have magic, remember? I casted a magic cloud so I could fly all the way to our place.

-Our place? I already told you: I. Don't. Know. You.

-Of course you do. Come here! –Star drags Marco from his hoodie all the way to her room. –Look! This was my room when I first moved in with you. And this… -Star pushes Marco a little bit across the room –…is my closet of secrets. It has almost unlimited space and everything is messy in there. Oh look! –Star opens the door and grabs her diary. –These are my thoughts on you! Remember reading them and tell me that they were cute?

-Star, I'm sorry. This is all new to me. I can't believe anything that you say because I just don't remember you. Listen, I think that you are super cute and all, but maybe you are just a part of my subconscious and you don't exist at all.

An uncomfortable silence takes over the room. Star is clearly on the edge of crying. She can't believe that he doesn't remember anything she just showed him. Those were some of her happiest moments, and now they were going to be just that, memories. Memories that once were shared with her soul mate, but now they are forgotten.

-I remember… You told me that no matter how hard you try you can't make up a face in your dreams. Was that true?

-Well, I mean yes, but, I might have seen you somewhere once and you just popped up on my dream.

-But Marco, why me? If I was just a random person, why would you dream of me and not anyone else? Why not Jackie for example?

The amount of sense on Star's argument was undeniable. "Jackie" Marco thought to himself. He remembered Jackie, she had been his crush all the way back from kindergarten and also was his girlfriend on high school, but suddenly they broke up.

-Don't bring Jackie into this, we had a good thing going on, but as everything it had to end some day.

-Yes, but why did you broke up? Do you remember that Marco?

Truth be told, he didn't. He had a vague idea that they weren't meant for each other, that even if Jackie was his girlfriend, she wasn't his best friend. His mind was struggling to think of a good answer to Star's logic. He just couldn't.

-You know what? I shouldn't even be listening to you right now. I'll go to bed as I said I would.

Marco walked to his room with frustration. He had lost an argument to what he believed it was his own subconscious mind. He kicked open the door to his room, but when he walked in, he found himself on a piggoat barn.

-I didn't want to bring the big guns, but you forced me to. Take a sit Marco. –Star was seated on top of a piggoat, waiting for Marco to come in.

-Ok… what's all this? Where's my room?

-I'll get to it later. Please sit Marco. –A piggoat walked backwards and dropped Marco on top of itself to make him take a sit. –This place is a very important place for me, well, us. This place is where I told you that I knew you loved me, and that I loved you back. Please, try to remember that Marco.

-I'm sorry Star, but I just don't remember. I don't know where I am or who you are. I don't remember loving you or being loved back.

With those words, Star's heart broke just a little. But this wasn't the time for being sad, this was the time to make Marco remember.

-Oh, I… I see. –Tears poured out from Star's eyes. –You know? For a long time I daydreamed of you and me being the King and Queen of Mewni. Of course it was just a girl's imagination going wild, but it felt so good to think about it. It got me through hard times, and now all I can think of is you and me, being Venus' parents and having a nice warm family. And that thought is what's going to get me throw this. I'll make you remember me Marco, because we belong together. Now follow me.

Stars words touched something deep down on Marco, something warm and forgotten started to appear on Marco's mind. He still couldn't put a finger on it, but it was enough to make him like, even trust Star.

-Star, wait, where are we going?

-Hurry, we're running late for a date.

-A date? What are you talking abou… -suddenly, Marco is dragged from his hoodie by Star, who jumps across one of the barn's window. They both fall down on an unexpectedly soft surface. As they both blink they find themselves in a parked car near a cliff of the new Echo Creek's lookout.

The sight was spectacular. You could see the whole city from above. Echo Creek's buildings blended perfectly to the extravagant and almost medieval architecture of Mewni. The Butterfly Castle standed out from the apartment buildings and office buildings downtown. The Monster's Temple and its stone carvings gave a nice touch to the city's skyline, especially when you looked up to the sky at sunset. The pale tones of Mewni's sky blended perfectly to the Earth's orange and red sky.

The sun had just disappeared below the horizon; Marco and Star were amazed by the beauty of the scene. It was the first time in a long time they actually appreciated the sunset. Star was wearing one of her favorite new outfits: a green dress with little white details at the end of the sleeves, a black knot near her neck and a pink belt on her waist. She was wearing the earrings Marco got her just a little after they started dating; they were star shaped and with a very delicate tone of pink, very similar to the color of her now gone cheekmarks. Marco was wearing his usual outfit, only this time he was wearing his favorite hoodie. It was the same color and size than the other hoodies he owned, but this was special. This one kind of smelled like Star, and no matter how much you washed it, it wouldn't go away.

-Ah, this place –star sighed. –This does bring up some memories, don't you think Marco?

-Actually, now you mention it, it does. But don't get your hopes up; it's not what you think. This is my favorite place in the entire city. It makes me feel warm and safe, like I…

-Like you were inside of the pocket of someone you love?

-What? That's so weird but… -Marco stops and looks away for a second. –but you're right. I feel safe and warm and loved, and I never knew why. So Star, are you going to tell me what supposedly happened here? –Marco's skepticism was starting to vanish little by little. He now thought that even if Star wasn't even real he might learn a thing or two about himself.

-We have to wait a couple of minutes for that. The sun just downed, right now we wait.

-Wait for what?

-For the stars. You see, I was never a brilliant person and I never payed too much attention in class, specially science and math. The thing is one day they explained us that there were different shapes and picture thingies in the sky.

-They're called constellations.

-Right, and you told me that. I never got to figure out almost none of them, except for one, the "Little Bear".

-Ursa Minor?

-That's the one. You pointed to me to one very bright star in the sky: the Polaris. You told me that this star was always at north and that if I ever got lost I should find it and then I would know where north is. Well, if I looked carefully enough, I could follow the Polaris and other stars, I would see that they form something like a spoon in the sky.

-Yes, I like looking at the stars at night. They remind me how small I am and help me get my feet on the ground sometimes. I think stars are beautiful.

-Even me? –Star said with a flirty look on her eyes.

-Well, I think you're pretty too. –Marco blushed; his face was red and sweaty. Those words came out almost automatically, without any hesitation or regret.

Star just smiled. It was the first time in a little over than ten years she heard him say that she's pretty. Her hand reached for his, but when Marco noticed he immediately draw back his hand and put it on top of his leg.

-Marco, why won't you let me?

-I told you Star, I don't remember a thing! You're super cute and pretty and smart and a dream came true, heck, I wish I knew you and that all of what you told me was true, but I just can't get to remember you.

-I understand. It's hard for you to believe me; after all of the time I left you. After all of the time I left Venus. Her birthday was just a couple of days ago and I just missed it. I missed her quinceañera.

-Do you know Venus?

-Of course I do, she's my daughter, OUR daughter, and I can prove it. We named her after one of the brightest and most gorgeous spots on the sky. We chose that name because…

-Because…?

-Because you showed me a book called _Lucky Starr and the Oceans of Venus_. I mean, come on. Since the day I read the book I knew that this was it, this was going to be my baby daughter's name.

-Star… that book… I still have it, you know? And I found something beautiful written on the very first page. It was my own handwriting, but I couldn't remember to ever write something down on it. It said: "_To my Lucky Star, my favorite Star. You turned my world upside down from the first moment I met you, and you know what? I don't regret a thing. I love you"_. –Tears run down from Marco's face, while he tries to hold back his emotions. –I spent years trying to figure out what did it meant, but I gave up and tossed it to the back of my mind. Now, it finally makes some sense. But how? If I was so in love with you, there's no way I wouldn't keep you by my side every day of my life.

-So you do remember?

-I remember emotions and feels, but that's all. I just feel that something is just right when I'm with you. But still… after all this may just be a dream.

-Just a dream? Marco, look at me, look at my face. I love you and I'm real.-Star grabs Marco by his shoulders and starts shaking him as her eyes star to water once more. –I'm real and I need you.

-I wish I could believe you, I really do. I just have too much to lose if I chase after someone it doesn't exist. I have a job, a career, a daughter whose heart just got broken a day ago. She needs me too, and I know she's real.

-It… It's ok Marco. I get it. I love you, and I think it may be time for me to let go. We separated for a reason, and maybe it was for the better. Just drive me to the beach. I want to relive a moment for the last time.

-The beach? Ok… I guess I could. But wait, why don't you make your flying cloud thing to get you there?

-Well, at this point in time, I don't have magic anymore. We made a picnic up here as our last date before you left to college. You were going to go to Yale for five years, but you… -Star looks away to the window and puts a sappy face on. –you decided to stay closer to me, you went to UCLA instead.

-I guess I did. Still, things turned out just fine. I got a diploma and a major in Anthropology and created a new field to study Mewman/Monster history. Now I teach part time on the campus and part time as a volunteer low-resources school for the Monsters and Mewmans.

-I'm so proud of you, Mr. Díaz. After all, you were always a perfect A student.

-I'm actually Dr. Díaz now. I got my P.H.D.

-I expected so. –Star gave a big hug to Marco. It was the first one in ages, neither of them wanted to let go. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Marco decided it was time to take her where she wanted: to the beach.

The drive was relatively short, since there was no one else around on their dreams. They were silent all the way, except for some occasional weeping from Star. She had given up.

-Star? You tell me where to stop. –They had arrived to the beach, but Marc didn't have a clear idea of where she wanted to be taken.

-Just a couple more minutes, we're almost there.

-Ah, I'm sorry Star, I can't remember. I wish I could. I wish you were real, but I don't know for sure.

-Marco, stop apologizing. I told you I get it; you have a life to live now. –Silence took over again. –Stop right there, near the pier.

Marco pulled over, and Star got out of the car as fast as she could. Maybe she didn't want to try or think any more, she just wanted to remember this place one more time. Marco got out too, and followed Star, who was now laying against the railing of the pier.

-I like this place, what happened here?

-You don't have to pretend that you care anymore, Marco. –Star voice was broken, her heart was broken too.

-I'm not pretending, I really want to know.

-In that case, and if that's true, here is the place we got married.

-Right here? On this very pier?

-Yup, this was it. It was a small ceremony, our family and closest friends were here. All of them, well except for the ones on other dimensions: Mom, Dad, Angie, Rafael, Mariposa, Globgore, Eclipsa, Meteora, Tom, Janna, Jackie, Chloe, Ponnyhead. Even the laser puppies were the ring bearers. I wish you could have seen you, you were so handsome. And as a classic Marco you had corn chips on your tie.

-I bet it was embarrassing.

-Not at all. You were amazing.

-I wish I could remember all of that. It sounds like I had a great life.

-Yes, WE had –Star burst into tears and drops into Marco's arms. He hugs her firmly but with care and pats on her head.

-I think I know of a way to cheer you up Star. Do you want to get to that photo booth? -Star starts giggling a little bit. –Why the laughing? Did I say something funny?

-I'll tell you when we get in. Now let's go Marco.

They both go into the booth, sliding the curtain to a side. When they get in, their outfits were different. Marco was now wearing a suit, which he used for special occasions, like a wedding. Star was wearing a dinosaur themed green dress with a cute bone near the neck.

-Woah, where are we at?

-In Ben Fontino's Booth. Here is where we first… kissed

-Really? How was it?

-Totally uncomfortable, but it felt good. The thing is that I had a boyfriend at the time, and you hadn't told me that you had a crush on me at the time. Turns out I still had feelings for you. And we kissed, for a picture.

-Hahaha, that must be the best kissing story ever.

-It is, but only because it was OUR kiss. –Star's cheeks turned red as a sudden thought came to her head. –Do you think that maybe… you and I… kiss?

-You want a… between us? Here?

-I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to.

-The thing is, Star, that I do.

The first picture was taken. Marco turned to Star, and saw her like she was the only thing that was important in the world. The second picture was taken. Star turned to see each other in the eyes, with a look of two old friends who found themselves after a long time. They didn't have to say a word, their eyes spoke volumes. Marco grabbed Star by her arm; she was almost amazed of his boldness. The third picture was taken. Star and Marco closed their eyes and leaned to find themselves almost in the middle. Their lips touched and, for an instant, they were the only thing that existed in the universe, all that they needed was their company and a well deserved smooch. The last picture was taken.

By the end of the kiss, they went back to their original positions. The awkwardness of the moment after their very first kiss was gone; their feelings were not in conflict anymore. Star knew that she loved him and would give everything for him. Marco, on the other hand, felt like this was where he belonged: with Star. He had a problem though; he didn't remember a thing about her. By this time it didn't matter. Both walked out of the booth to see the strip of photos waiting for them to come out.

-Do you want to take it this time?

-This time?

-Yes, I took the original strip, but I guess I lost it somehow. –Star was crying for the bitter sweet moment she just had. Kissing Marco was a reminder of what she was saying goodbye to. She was losing the love of her life, her other half.

Marco took the strip. He didn't want to make Star even sadder. –Star, I don't want you to be this sad. I wish you were still a part of my life.

-Yeah, me too. I mean, it was a drastic decision to wipe our… -an epiphany came in a split second to Star's mind. –Oh… Ohhhhh! NOW I REMEMBER! We wipped our own memories to prevent magic from coming back! It now makes sense.

-We did what? Why would we do something like that?

-Marco, listen to me carefully, don't try to find me. We separated for a reason, and we must stay away.

-Star, it doesn't make sense. I just need a proof that you are real and I promise that I'll find you.

-Didn't you listen to what I just said? Don't find me.

-But Star, you are in trouble, and I think… I think I love y…

…

The alarm clock sounds just like any other day, but for Marco was the worst sound he had heard. He just dreamed of a girl she claimed to be his other half. A strange dream. He got up just as every day, but still distracted by the fact that all he could think of was her. Star. Star Butterfly. Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension. He went to shower and greeted V on his way out from the bathroom. V was already dressed and ready to go to school. V had an unhappy face. This could be easily explained by her discussion with Phillip, but he wasn't the reason.

-Dad. –V interrupted Marco's train of thought, which was mostly about Star.

-Yes, honey?

-Is the boy in these pictures you? –V pulled a string of photos that appeared to be from a photo booth. It was in fact THE string.

There he had it, the only proof he asked the universe to give him. Now finding Star was on him.


	13. Chapter 12: Grobb

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 12: GROBB

Even after all of the troubles along the way, Star and Marco got to keep their word: Meteora and Mariposa (Grobb and Bork) got to grow together in a new world formed by the collision of their own dimensions. Ever since they were babies, Meteora and Mariposa shared a special bond between them, after all they had lived together for over a decade.

Play dates were usual between Angie and Eclipsa. They met at least once a week to let the babies play and interact. While Meteora and Mariposa were growing, they didn't get to spend as much time together as they would have liked to. Mariposa attended to Echo Creek's school, while Meteora was educated at home, by her own fathers. The difference between their educations was noticeable. While Meteora became an excellent warrior, tracker and gained control over her size-shifting abilities, Mariposa was rocking on math and physics. You could say they complemented each other.

By the time Mariposa was graduating from high school with honors, Meteora was a prominent leader of a hunters club at just 18 years old. Meteora often invited Mariposa to her hunting trips, but due to Mariposa's lack of training she often scared away their preys.

-I'm just not made for this life Meteora –said Mariposa on one of their numerous trips, while sitting around an improvised campfire.

-Come on Mari, it's just a matter of practice. Look, I can see talent from a mile away and there's just something on you that screams "I'm awesome". –Meteora said as she patted Mariposa's shoulder to make her feel better. –You won't get better unless you fail, over and over again.

-And how many times am I supposed to fail? This just isn't for me, you know?

-Mari, I propose you something: give me one summer, just one, to transform you into the bloodhound I know you are.

-Bloodhound? I hardly doubt it. What if I just focus on my studies? I haven't decided yet what college I should go.

-College? That's not for us! We live from what the nature provide us, adapting every new environment and living on a constant adventure.

-Adventure? –Mariposa said with clear intrigue.

-Yes, total adventure, just you and me. You don't want to end up like your brother, tossed in a boring life with no way out, do you?

-Dude…

-What? Too soon?

-Yep, too soon. He lost everything not so long ago. He had his own "adventure going on, you know?

-Yeah, I know. It sucked. I don't even like your brother that much, but even I feel a little bad for him.

-By the way, you never even told me why did you choose to stick around him and not… you know… Star.

-It's obvious; I wanted to grow up with you. You're my little sis. I wouldn't be away from my sis and miss a chance to see her grow up.

-You're so cheese! Eww! Hahahaha. You know what? You just earned yourself a pain in the ass for this summer. –Mariposa knew that taking a time off the map would actually help her learn even more about the mysterious world that surrounded her. Little did she know that this mysterious world would end up trapping her. One summer was all it took for Mariposa to reconsider her choice of going to college.

By the end of the summer, both Mariposa and Meteora returned to the city. Mariposa's point of view was completely different now. Meteora was Right all along! When Mariposa and Meteora were all by themselves alone and hunting, some bare instincts rose from Mariposa. It seemed like she had been doing this since she was a child. She even became a better tracker and strategist than Meteora, partly because of her knowledge from school and her high logic capabilities.

Mariposa returned home to deliver the news to her family, she was now not going to go to college, she was joining Meteora's club.

-Hey Marco!

-Mari! Long time no see, little sis. Did Meteora treat you well? –Marco hugs Mariposa and lifts her of the ground.

-Yes! She was the best. I learned how to track, and hunt and make clean kills and…

-Wait, didn't you said you were going to a spiritual trip? I knew Meteora wasn't trust worthy.

-Bro, stop! I never lied. I said I was going to a trip to know myself a little better, you totally took it out of context.

-You cheeky…

-Aaand there's more… but before I tell you I need you to help me from convincing Mom and Dad that I'm not crazy.

-Mariposa Díaz, what did you do?

-I kind of joined the Grobbs.

-The what now?

-The Grobbs. It's Meteora's hunting club.

-But Mari, what about college?

-I'm not going, at least for now.

-I… I don't know what to say now.

-Just have my back on this one, ok? I promise I'll repay you one day.

-Mari, I ca… -Marco's words were interrupted by V, who heard her aunt arriving a couple of minutes ago.

-Aunty Mari! How did you do? –said excitedly

-Well, it was cool. I learned a lot of this experience.

-I'm happy for you Aunty Mari.

The front door opened, interrupting the conversation. It was Angie and Rafael, who were just arriving home.

-Mariposa! –both screamed and jumped to hug her, trying to tackle her down for a better hug, but failing on their attempt.

-Oh my, you got quite a little bit of muscles on your trip –said Angie, as she noticed her slightly muscular arms.

-It's true; you're as strong as a rock now –Rafael said. –Tell us, what did you do on your trip.

-Well… I… I learned how to hunt.

-Hunt? What kind of spiritual trip was that?

-Again, never said anything about spiritual trip. This… leads me to my urgent announcement… I decided to not to go to college. I want to have a little adventure on my life.

-Mari –Both Angie and Rafael said. –We get it, and it's ok for you to go on your life any way you feel like. This is a new world, you deserve to discover it.

This was an odd thing to say, coming from Marco's parents. But they had their reasons: they knew Marco had lived on a constant adventure since Star arrived to earth and never in Marco's whole life had they seen him so happy. Not even before or after Star. He just wasn't as happy as he could have been. They were in no position to deny Mariposa of the same opportunity.

-Wow! Mom, Dad, you're amazing. –Mariposa kneeled to be at V's same level. –And you too are amazing V. –She turned to look up to her big brother, the most doubtful of them all. –You too, big bro. I'm sorry to leave early today, but I can't wait to thell the good news to Meteora. Bye!

….

Approximately six years and ten months after Mariposa's decision to join Grobbs, a demon walked into Grobbs' HQ bringing a case to show to the bosses.

By this time, Grobb had been reduced to a fraction of its original size. There were only five people left on the business, including Meteora and Mariposa. After all, the bounty hunting business was a high risk high reward industry.

Neither Mariposa nor Meteora were ashamed of Grobbs' new ambitions. The hunting business wasn't as good as they thought it would be. Bounty hunting was the closest thing they could think of, without stepping out of legal boundaries.

The demon was clearly someone important; he managed to meet the Bosses with no previous appointment. After all, he was an old friend of the family.

-Meteora, Mariposa. I wouldn't be talking to you right now if it wasn't important. I know we promised to keep minimal contact, but this right here is an emergency. I need you because you are the best trackers in all of this dimension. I need you to find this person ALIVE. –the case opened, showing a clear picture of the person they were looking for.

-Shit, are we hunting her down? –Meteora said

-No, you are hunting down the responsible of her disappearance.

-She got lost? When? How do you know she was taken? –Mariposa said, in an almost threatening voice.

-I know someone took her because her mother is missing too, and her father… he tried to defend himself, but he didn't make it. We found his body near the Forest of Certain Death, that's your specially. It would be a nice place for you to start.

-And what about… Is he ok? –Mariposa asked.

-Don't worry, your family is ok. I sent my best men to discreetly guard your family in case anything goes down. Your family is safe too Meteora. The Monster guard is on its highest alert.

-No Tom, my family is NOT OK. River was family, Moon is family and I'm certain that no matter the circumstances, Star is STILL family. –Mariposa said angrily.

-Mari, I promise we'll find and surely kill the bastards who did this. And I know we'll save Star and Moon.

-Remember the pact? –said Tom

-NOT TELLING MARCO –all three said at unison.


	14. Chapter 13: ABC junk

**Ok guys, I've got news for you. I think I have made a huge step in the right direction. I made myself a new functional schedule. I'll write on tuesdays, thursdays and saturdays. I'll re-read what I have written on mondays, wednesdays and fridays. The uploads should be around the same hour on mondays, wednesdays and saturdays. I get a dey off on sundays, yay!**

**Also, at this point I have planned how this Part is going to play out. It'll be 10 episodes, just like the last one and I have a rough idea of what each of them is going to be about. To sum up, I have a synopsys for every episode to come out but nothing is set in stone. Remember that an episode is posted only if the next one is already written.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. I apreciate your feedback. Love you!**

* * *

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 13: ABC JUNK

-It sucked right?

-Oui, it totally sucked.

The walk from home to school had never been so quiet. A day had passed since V got upset over a conversation she didn't fully understand. Summer had noticed how much this fight had affected Phillip, so she kindly offered to join him on his walk home.

-So do you think she will forgive me?

-She can't forgive you if you do not apologize first, mon amie. And you can't properly apologize if you do not know what you did. In my books you did nothing wrong. I'm on your side on this one, Phillip.

-No offense, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I did something, I know. What other reason there is for V getting this mad at me and ditching me for Rocky.

-I don't want to trouble you more than you already are but, have you thought of the idea that maybe Rocky told V something about you? Maybe something that isn't true at all.

-I don't think he did. He's not like that.

-Think about it Phillip. He had a private conversation with her before the first class and after the last one. I think Rocky is trying to hit on your girl and he tried to get you out of the way.

-He told me that he wasn't into V. He even helped me to get me a dance with her. –Phillip said very upset. –Besides, V is not my girl!

-Then you are doing something wrong. I saw something on the way she looks at you. It's the same way you look at her. You try to avoid looking directly to the other's eyes just because you would fall even more for each other! It is sooo obvious and cute.

-That is not true! –Phillip said, as he tried to hide his blushed face. –Ok Summer, new rule: we will not talk about this, especially when we are close to school. Deal?

-Hehe, deal mon cheri. You are so cute when I tease you.

Both arrived school silently. A lot was going on in Phillip's mind

-Soooo…. Should I apologize?

-Hehe, there you go again talking about V. You cannot be helped.

-Yes… I mean, she's my friend and I care for her… as a friend of course!

….

-Stupid Phillip and Summer. –V whispered to herself as she walked into her house. She was extremely upset, she didn't see it coming. "Treason" was the word that came to her mind.

-Hey honey, I went to school to pick you up but you weren't there. Some kids told me that a demon-boy walked you home.

-Oh, damn! I forgot to tell you I walked home today, sorry dad. It's just… so much is going on right now.

-Really? Would you tell me what is it?

-Not right now dad, I just want to be alone right now.

-It's ok V, I get it. I was a teenager once, you know? Now come here, just give me a hug. –Marco walked towards V and hugged her as he carefully patted her head. –It'll be ok V.

-Thanks dad, I'll just go to my room now.

-Ok V. Oh, and that jacket looks cool on you, by the way.

-Man, I forgot to give it back to Rocky.

V got to her room, lied down on her bed and looked up to nothingness. She spent hours thinking of how much she wanted to talk to Phillip, but how bad it would feel to find out that her feelings were not the same as his. Tears began to rise in her eyes. She tried to find a handkerchief or something similar in one of Rocky's pockets just to find a strip of photos, probably from a photo booth.

The photos were very, VERY particular. There was a teenage boy that was clearly her father kissing a teenage girl that had… cheekmarks! When V grabbed the strip to give it a better look, Marco's and that girl's cheekmarks lit up. Pink hearts and red moons. V knew her father never told anything about dating a girl besides Jackie and her mother, a foreign student he met in college and then she came back to her country. She was deeply confused, she didn't know anyone with real life cheekmarks besides herself, and now she finds a picture where her father has them kissing an unknown girl that also has them. "My mom?" was one of the first things she could think of. V doesn't remember a bit about her mother, except for the fact that she left. She left no picture of her behind and V was too embarrassed to ask how she looked like.

"I've got to tell dad" V told to herself. She was ready to walk downstairs and ask about it, but she didn't want to rush things so she thought it over. "V, you have to think things twice before you do them" her dad's voice sound in her head. "Ok, let's see. I show up at home clearly sad and don't tell my father why, next thing he knows is that I have a picture of him kissing a girl who may or may not be my mom. I think it will be too much for him, so I'll keep it to myself now. But wait! Didn't Rocky tried to tell me something important today? For a minute there I thought he was trying to hit on me, but what if he knows my mom or something? What if my mom sent Rocky to tell me that she wanted to meet me and the proof is this strip of pictures? I gotta talk to Rocky first and make sure. My mom looks so… pretty." V's train of thought was interrupted by Marco, who knocked on her door.

-V I know you're sad, so I made you something I haven't made in a long time. "Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!"

-Dad, don't come in! Just give me a minute –V quickly hides the strip under her mattress. –You can come in now.

Marco walks in slowly, carrying a tray with a bowl of nachos on top –I'm sorry for showing up in your room when you clearly want to be alone, I just thought that a bowl of nachos never harmed anyone. My girl, you clearly have been crying. It's ok to cry V, just take your time and leave it all out. If you need me any time, I'll be there for you.

-Thanks dad, I'm not that sad anymore. I've just been thinking over something Rocky told me. I just want to make sure what did he meant before telling you anything.

-Seems ok to me V. It's very mature of you to face your problems instead of avoiding them, you have grown so much. I'll leave you alone with your nachos now.

-Wait, dad. Would you mind joining me and eating nachos with me?

-Not at all, my princess.

-Dad! Don't be so corny!

-Sorry, sorry. Last time.

-Haha, silly dad.

…

-Hey V, wait! I want to talk to you. –said Phillip when he saw V walking by. This time, they didn't meet in front of the school as usual so he didn't had the time to have a word with her.

-I'm really not in the mood right now Phillip. I need to find Rocky.

-Rocky? Wh… why? And why are you wearing his jacket?

-Long story.

-Do you mind telling me what happened yesterday?

-I told you I really don't have the time or the will to have this conversation right now Phillip.

-And why do you have the time for Rocky and not for me.

-It's something I… I can't tell you much about it right now.

-What? He became your best friend right now? Or is he your "smooch buddy now?

-My what? Who got those ideas to your mind?

-No one got those ideas to my mind, it's just common sense. You went away yesterday in the morning to have some private conversation with him, and then not once but twice in like ten minutes after school. I think we all can see what's going on. Even Summer realized and she's been here for like two days.

-Phillip I… -V was about to break, her heart was already broken. She was mad at Phillip for calling her out over a thing he didn't fully understand, but was even madder at herself for not telling him what she felt for him in the first place that time when they danced, she was mad at herself because she knew that she couldn't explain the situation right now. All of that anger and hate built up on her, focusing on one particular person: Summer. –…You know what Phillip? Why don't you go with Summer since she would never "betray you"! In fact why don't you both go and start a little family in France or Tahiti or wherever the FUCK you want! –V threw her arms in anger as these last words came out of her mouth. From the tips of her fingers, blasts of purple and yellow beams flew up to the air hitting the Ponnyhead castle by accident, cracking the external walls. –Woah… that was… I gotta go.

…

V was absent for the rest of the day. She was at school, but didn't got into any class. She was hiding on the same closet Rocky dragged her in. Her eyes were set on those mysterious photos. Who were they? Could she be sure that those were her parents? Why did Rocky had it in the first place?

A beam of sunlight brightened her face, someone had opened the door. It was Rocky.

-Hey V, Phillip told me that you were looking for me. He seemed very upset. Do you know wha… -Rocky realized V wasn't doing any better either. Her face was a mix between sadness and anger. Confusion, would be a better way to describe it. –Are you ok V? Here, stand up. This place is filthy. –Rocky extended his hand to help V standing up.

-Thanks Rocky. I actually don't know how I am. I'm feel "blahhh". Do you get it?

-Actually, I do. Were you trying to tell me something?

-I'm going to be straight with you. Do you know these people? –V showed Rocky the photos.

-Oh no –Rocky's face seemed to reflect regret. He knew he messed up. –Oh no! I totally forgot I had put that thing on the jacket. You weren't supposed to see that!

-Not supposed to? Weren't you trying to tell me about this yesterday?

-Well, I wanted to, but I changed my mind! I would ask you politely, but firmly to give me that back and forget that you saw them… ever.

-I'm sorry Lucitor, but it's a little too late for that now. Are these my parents?

-Ok Rocky… calm down… breath slowly… don't freak out… DON'T FREAK OUT… AHHHH I'M FREAKING OUT!

-Hush! –said V as she covered Rocky's mouth. Shut it man, someone might think something weird is going on in here.

-Isn't it weird already?

-Yes, but still: hush! By the way, how did you even know where to find me? I made sure not to make a sound.

-I just knew, you know?

-Kinda… I guess. Now answer me Lucitor or I swear I'll knock your horns off with my staff.

-Ok, ok… chill…

-I don't need to chill.

-I wasn't talking to you. Ok, what's the question again?

-I swear, don't freak out again! Are these my parents?

-Do you want the long story or the short story?

-Eh? What story?

-It'll be better to show you than tell you.

-Show me what?

-I need you to come to my house, there's an old video thing to show you. –Rocky got silent for a minute. –Shoot, I can't get you home without being seen by everyone. Ok, here's the deal. Today in the afternoon we will meet in a secret hideout my mother told me about. We can't be spied there. I need you to get a functioning VCR player. Do you think you can get it?

-Meet where to do what now? I'm not following at all.

-VCR player, afternoon, hideout. Get it? That's the only way I'll explain things to you.

-I guess I can do it…

-Ok, see you there.

…

-Took you long enough! I though you'll never come.

-Pardon me; you know how hard it is to get one of this old stuff? It was so overprized I had to spend my whole birthday money into this ABC junk.

-VCR. How much did it cost?

-$650

-It was overprized

-Also, your map wasn't clear enough. I walked in circles for half an hour.

-Well excuse me; drawing is Phillip's specialty, not mine. Now plug that thing into that old TV.

When they finished plugging all of the wires, they sat in front of the TV. Both of them were extremely nervous.

-What am I going to see exactly?

-You'll see in a minute. I just want to make sure that you do want to see this. After this there's no turning back.

-Let's do this!

Rocky pushed play to the old VCR player.

_(Interference sound)_

_-Is this thing recording?_

…

The second V saw those two people on the screen, she let a tear out and grabbed Rocky's hand firmly.

…

_-I think it is. There's a red light thingy blinking._

_-Ok, back up a little bit. Sit here by me at the couch._

_-Don't tell me what to do Diaz!_

…

* * *

**Quick question, what has been your favourite episode?**


	15. Chapter 14: Marco vs the Forces of Evil

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 14: MARCO VS THE FORCES OF EVIL

-Come on Jackie, pick up… pick up… -Marco had little time to lose, he figured that letting Jackie know that he was going to be absent for some time would be the wiser desition. –Hey Jackie! How's the moving going?

-It's doing good Díaz, I almost finish unpacking to the last box. What have you been up to?

-Not much I was just calling you to ask you for a favor.

-Sure thing, Marco. What do you need?

-I'm going on a small trip and I don't know how long is it going to take and I figured that since we both kind of know how hard this thing of being a single parent is, you can lend me a hand and keep an eye on V while I'm gone. Don't worry, my mom and dad will stay at home with her, I just wanted you to check on her every once in a while.

-Of course I'll give you a hand but, where are you going all of a sudden dude?

-I need to find… -Marco hadn't thought of a good excuse, after all his parents didn't ask him too many questions. –Find something I forgot and don't know where it is exactly. You get it right?

-I'm not sure if I'm following you on this Marco. What did you forget?

-Aaaa… -"think, Díaz, think". –…phone charger. Yes, that's it. –"good Marco, totally smooth".

-Huh? A phone charger? I can lend you mine if you need it. After all, we have the same phone.

"Not so smooth Marco" –I don't know Jackie, this particular charger means a lot to me. You know how I am, I'm a total order freak and I can't stand the idea of losing something like that.

-Ok… sounds odd dude, but I'll help you out on this one. You owe me one Díaz.

-Totally. Oh and Jackie, I had a strange dream recently and a question has been spinning in my mind, do you remember why did we broke up?

-Is this the classic awkward Marco's style flirting?

-What?! No, I've just been wondering about… you know what? I'll shut up now. Thanks for the help Jackie, you are my best friend.

-Oh Marco, if only that was true. –Jackie mumbled.

-What?

-What?

-Well… bye, Jackie.

-See you soon Marco. You have to get me some tacos after this.

Both hang the phone.

…..

Jackie always had a sixth sense when it came to truth and lies, especially the ones told by Marco. She knew he was up to something, those cryptic words meant something. She had a feeling of what was going on, but wasn't entirely sure. "Maybe I should call everyone and let them know"

…

-Hey Jackie, It's not the best of times right now. We are signing a very important migration treaty right now. Can you call me in like an hour or so?

-Dude, just listen for a second. It's about Star and Marco

-Give me a sec. –Tom mutes his phone and shouts: -All right everybody, thanks for coming but I have bigger issues right now, there's coffee and muffins on the table at the back of the room, feel free to grab as much as you want! –He walks out his office and unmutes the phone. –What do you have for me? Do you know where Star is?

-I wish, but sadly not. It's Marco who has me worried. I think he knows where to find Star and he's going there now.

-WHAT?! That's beyond impossible. He doesn't possibly know where she is, let alone remembers her.

-Tom, trust me. He told me he was going to be out looking for something he lost and he doesn't know when he's coming back.

-Well, that doesn't mean much. He might just actually lose something.

-Wait, there's more. He asked me why we broke up all those years ago.

-I'm sorry if I'm missing something, but why did you break up?

-Tom, dude. We broke up because he was clearly in love with Star. I knew it, for the way that he acted and talked. And now, he's talking and acting like that again. I think Marco is after Star as we are talking.

-Listen, you can never be too careful. I'll send some man to tail him and find out what is he up to. I'll tell Eclipsa and Globgore too.

-Perfect. Just don't let anything happen to him, ok?

…

-Are you totally certain Tom?

-One hundred percent Eclipsa. I got reports from my men telling me that Marco is equipping for a possible one man search and rescue operation.

-What do you think my love? Should we send the troops? –asked Globgore, who was the more serious of them all.

-I'm not quite sure. Follow me, we'll discuss this on the planning room –the three of them went to the lowest level of the Monster Temple. In that level there was a room with a single wooden table where planning used to take place the very first years after the "event". Of course, most of the chairs were now empty. The absence of more than the half of the original members of the Magic Study Commission was hard to ignore.

-Do you remember the last time that we properly used this table? –said Tom looking to the ground.

-How could I forget, it was the last time I saw Star and Marco together. They made a cute couple. –Eclipsa answered.-It was the time we found out magic wasn't gone. At that time we didn't know what would it mean, but now that I look back to it I almost could say I saw it coming.

-It's just the three of us now and we gotta make the best of this. –Globgore said. –Now let's address the issue. We can't let Marco go after Star. It may be dangerous for him; maybe the responsible for the disappearance of Star and Moon wants to get Marco too.

-I think you are absolutely right. I propose to send two groups of highly trained warriors: one to stop Marco and the second one to protect the perimeter around him. My men tell me that he's heading to the Butterfly Castle right now. Maybe my underworld warriors can stop him from getting there in the first place.

-I'll tell my best monsters to surround the castle and clear every room. What about the royal guard Eclipsa?

-They will provide support to the monsters in the Butterfly Castle. That thing is huge, it'll take a long time to clear every room.

-That settles it. My men are on their way. I'm just able to send twenty so it won't cause any suspicion to the public.

-Sounds good to us.

….

-Come on Nachos, we got everything we need. We have supplies for a week, after that we'll come back. Not a day more, ok?

Nachos was flying swiftly over Echo Creek's clear sky. The objective was clear: finding Star Butterfly. Marco had no doubt that he wanted to find Star, but he had a problem, he didn't know where to start. He figured the Butterfly Castle would give him clues of where this particular Butterfly was, or at least he'll learn a little more about Star.

Marco heard a small explosion coming from behind Nachos. Someone had shot a net at them. Marco was a very experienced Dragoncycle rider, so he had no problems avoiding it. He took a sharp turn and descended to the ground, near Butterfly Castle. Flying was too dangerous at the time. Two demons approached him aggressively; they wanted to take Marco down. Marco recognized the emblem they were wearing, they were underworld warriors. "So the underworld is behind this?" Marco thought to himself.

Marco pulled out a combat sword from the side of Nachos, he was ready to fight. A third demon had sneaked behind him and tried to grab his neck from the back. Marco was agile, in a split second the sword had gone through the demon's chest right in the heart. The scene had astonished the other two demons who could barely see what just had happened, he was just too fast. With a quick turn and jump Marco flew over the other two demons' heads slicing one of them in half. True fear was evident in the remaining demon. Marco sliced merciless his legs.

-Now are you going to tell me where do you have Star or will I have to be more incisive?

-Please man, forgive me. I swear I don't know any Star. I'm just a warrior.

-Who is your commander?

-I was sent here by Tom Lucitor's instructions.

-The Ambassador of the Underworld? This shit is bigger than I thought. What did you do with Star?

-I told you I don't know Star.

-Then you are useless to me. –Marco sliced the demon's head open with no real effort.

Tom realized that he had underestimated Marco's abilities, taking him alive was going to be nearly impossible. He ordered the rest of his men to stay hidden; they would die if they faced him. Eclipsa and Globgore ordered about the same thing: clear the castle and hide. The three leaders decided that was time to send the best agents on the field, two relentless agents that would surely stop Marco.

-Let's go Nachos. It's us against the underworld now –Marco flew to the very top of the Butterfly Castle, he figured it would be the easiest way in and out.

Marco dropped down to the Castle. He searched and searched for clues everywhere. The castle was huge. Three hours passed until he found a room that caught his attention. It was a long corridor with tapestries of what appeared to be queens (and a boy queen) of Mewni. All of them were torn apart and stitched back together, except for one. There was a tapestry that looked like it just appeared out of nowhere. It was Star's tapestry. This was hardly a clue, but it was a very good motivation for Marco to keep searching.

-Pretty, right? –said a female voice who turned the corner and entered the room.

-Mariposa, did you follow me? I thought you were out of town.

-I was, but something came up.

-What?

-You. I don't have a nice way to say this brother, so I'll just say it. Stop looking for whatever you are looking for. You will not find her here.

-How do you know that? Are you working for the underworld?

-It's complicated. Come with me peacefully and I'll explain everything when we get to the safehouse.

-I won't go anywhere. I need an answer Mariposa. Are you working with the underworld?

-Relax Marco. All of this has an explanation.

-I can't believe it, YOU ARE! Get away from here Mariposa. You are my sister and I won't hurt you.

-You are right, you won't –a voice said behind Marco. Next thing Marco knew is that he got knocked out with a punch by an enormous fist.

-Duuuude!

-What? Was it too much?


	16. Chapter 15: Old friend of the Family

**Important! This saturday there won't be any update due to a big test I have on friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

TALES OF MEWNI AND OTHER REALMS. EPISODE 15: OLD FRIEND OF THE FAMILY

Waking up with a bag covering your head is never a good sign. Marco's arms and legs were tied tightly; there was no way he could escape. He knew he was on the trunk of a car, but he didn't recall how he got there. Last thing he remembers was… -MARIPOSA DÍAZ, LET ME OUT OF HERE!

-I think your big bro is awake, should we put him back to sleep? –said Meteora, more as a joke than anything.

-No more punching Marco, ok? Besides, we are almost there yet. I think he will be happy to see Marco in one piece.

-How long has it been? Ten years now?

-A little over ten. Man, they used to be great friends but now… -Mariposa pulls over, they have arrived to the Lucitor's residence. -…now I don't know how are they going to take it.

-MARIPOSA! I'M TELLING MOM YOU KIDNAPPED ME!

The trunk slowly opened, both Mariposa and Meteora were impressed over the fact that the ropes were extremely worn out, like they had been used for years. –Chill Marco, we didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me help you take this bag out of your head. –Mariposa takes the bag off to reveal Marco's extremely pissed face.

-Oh Mariposa, you are going to be soooo done when we get home and tell mom and dad about this.

-Shut up, big guy. We are making you a favor –says Meteora as she pulls out a knife. –I have to make sure you don't jump at us when I untie you. Are you going to be cool?

-…

-Come on Marco, Meteora needs an answer.

-Fine!

-That's better. Now take it easy –Meteora cuts the rope and unties Marco, who didn't lost a second when he had already snatched Meteora's knife out of her hands and tossed her to the ground with the knife on her throat. –I fucking knew it. I told you Mari that we should have knocked him out again.

-Do you two work for the underworld? What do they have to do with Star Butterfly? Answer me! Now!

The tension was palpable, Marco didn't get a thing about what was happening; and Mariposa and Meteora weren't sure if they should tell him or not.

-Let her go Marco –said a demon that had just walked out of his house. –Let her go and we will talk inside.

-Ambassador? Are you behind all of this?

-I won't answer any questions until you let her go, ok?

-What if I slice her neck open and then we can talk.

-You wish you could –said Meteora, who with the blink of an eye grew massively big. Stabbing her with the knife would have been like pinching her with a needle. She grabbed Marco's entire body with a single hand. –Now what if I slice you open and nobody has a conversation about it?

-Meteora Butterfly, put Marco down in this instant young lady! –shouted Tom.

-Wait, are you a Butterfly too? –asked Marco.

-Aghh, calm down and we'll talk inside –said Meteora as she began to shrink.

-Let's just get in now –Tom opened the door to let everybody in.

-Just for the record, I don't trust any of you –said Marco, full of rancor. His rage was interrupted by an unexpected hug from Tom.

The four of them walked in to the living room. It was a cozy and elegant place, pictures of the Lucitor's family covered the walls. They sat, Mariposa sat next to Meteora on the bigger couch, Tom and Marco sat on an individual couch facing to each other.

-If you got any questions, shoot them right now. –said Tom

-First and only question I need to know right now: where is Star Butterfly?

-We don't know –answered Tom sadly.

-Not good enough. I know you people from the underworld have something to do with this, so either you have her or you know where she's at.

-I'm afraid we don't have anything to do with her disappearance.

-Wait, she disappeared? I thought she was kidnapped.

-She was kidnapped; we just don't know who did it.

-And are you one hundred percent sure you didn't?

-Positive.

-And why did you send underworld warriors to hunt me down. And then my own sister and Meteora.

-I didn't want to hunt you. I was trying to stop you.

-Why?

-Because that's what you would have wanted…

-Me? I want to find Star. All I know is that she's in trouble and she needs me.

-Look, you think you want to find her but the truth is… that you told me, well everybody, to make sure you two won't find each other ever again.

-I surely didn't, I would remember doing that.

-Oh Marco, there are just so many things you don't remember.

-Like what?

-We used to be friends, you know? It wasn't always like that, we started rough. You stole my girl not once, but twice. We were very good friends. You, alongside with Star made me change. I used to be a selfish teenager with anger issues, but after knowing both of you I was… different. I learned that being mad is ok, but I don't have to let myself being controlled by anger. I learned that sometimes people are meant to be and sometimes they aren't. I'm sorry dude; you know I would have liked to keep you as a friend but between you and her… I had to look after her, you know?

-I don't get a single thing that you are talking about. I don't remember knowing you. I don't remember anything, and now I have doubts about whether the things I remember are true or not. I just know that you are speaking from the heart, just like Star.

-You talked to Star? What did she tell you? Is she ok?

-She's not so ok. She told me that I needed to find her, that she's in trouble.

-Did she tell you where?

-She told me to follow my heart.

-And why did you go to the Butterfly Castle?

-I figured that I could find some clues there.

-Dude, didn't you listen to her? Use your heart, not your head.

-So you want me to find her?

-Well, I do. I think the two of you belong together no matter what.

-And then again, you tried to stop me.

-Because you told me so! I mean, the Marco of about ten years ago. Just wait for me here, ok? It'll be easier to show you –Tom left the room heading towards his vault. He knew that showing Marco the tape would help him to make a point.

-Sooo, you girls are working for the Ambassador?

-Don't call him that, it's too formal –said Meteora.

-Yes, he hired us for a little job. We are in charge of searching for Star. We are great trackers and make a great team.

-Wait, what do you girls actually work at?

-Hunters –quickly answered Mariposa.

-Bounty hunters –Meteora added.

-Meteora! –shouted Mariposa.

-Wait, we weren't supposed to say it? Ups, sorry girl.

-Mariposa! Are you a bounty hunter? Isn't that like the most dangerous job ever? Bounty hunter in Echo Creek?

-Chill out man. We only lost six men this month, it isn't that dangerous?

-Meteora! Will you just shut up from now on? –Mariposa's anger and embarrassment were growing.

-Jeez, ok.

This awkward talk was interrupted by Tom, who just ran into the room. He was carrying several boxes each one labeled.

-We got a situation –Tom said. –The tape is gone.

-What!? –both Mariposa and Meteora said at the same time.

-I don't know where it is. It was supposed to be here, but it just disappeared.

-What do you mean by that? –Mariposa asked.

-It used to be here but now it's not. How many times should I say it?

-Someone had to take it, I mean stuff don't disappear just like that. Do anyone else besides you have access to that vault?

-Just one person, but it couldn't be him I just don't think he would do that.

-He? Rocky! You gave access to the vault to a teenager?

-He's really mature; I don't think he took it.

-Well, now it's gone, right? He has to have it. There is no other way!

While Mariposa and Tom were arguing over the tape, Marco was looking around between all of the stuff Tom brought. A photo album, hand written letters between Star and Marco, pictures of trips they had made together, pictures of their own wedding, souvenirs from the vacations to Central America. All of this overwhelmed Marco. He asked the universe for a light of hope, a little push to help him find Star; now he had found a sky full of stars. All of the memories came back, and with the memories came tears.

Tom and Mariposa were so into the fight that they hadn't realized that Marco was looking into one of the boxes. Meteora, in the other hand, did. She got closer to Marco and whispered: -Hey Marco, how are you doing? –Marco turned to look at Meteora and hugged her. He now remembered everything about her, from how she was Miss Heinous to her being reborn and the promise that he made about keeping her and Mariposa together.

-Meteora… I… I'm sorry for trying to kill you back there.

-And I'm sorry for punching you too hard.

This small talk grabbed Tom's and Mariposa's attention.

-What are you guys doing? –Mariposa asked.

-Catching up –Marco answered. –Come here Mari. Give your brother a hug.

Mariposa was confused, but she wouldn't deny his brother a hug. –Are you ok big bro?

-More than ok Mari –Marco was pouring tears out of his eyes. Those eyes then turned to look at Tom. –Tom… My man… look at you. You look great.

-Marco? Do you remember me? –emotionally asked Tom.

-Of course I do. It's been so long since… you know, we last talked. How's little Rocky been doing?

-His a little man now. Ah man, I'm so happy you remember now. Wait, does that means you remember about the tape?

-I do, but that doesn't change a thing. I will find Star.

-But what about the rest of the Commission, would they be ok with it?

-What do you mean? Why wouldn't they be?

-Because we promised to keep magic away forever. It was unanimous.

-Well, they will have to be ok with it. Speaking of them, how are they?

-Well, Eclipsa and Globgore are now running a shelter for the homeless on the Monster Temple; I became the Ambassador of the Underworld and president of the president of the Commission of Integration; Star is now… missing; Moon got kidnapped too; and River is, well, dead. We think he tried to protect Star and Moon and got killed in the process.

-River is dead?! Oh no, that's… that's terrible. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to him. That means that we absolutely HAVE to find Star soon. The captors aren't messing around.

-Eclipsa and Globgore will oppose, they don't want you to find Star. They truly believe that a world without magic is better than a world with you two together.

-Well, they are wrong! –Meteora interrupted. –Look Marco, I know you probably wanted to make magic disappear but that was a mistake. I think you and Star should be together and that the world has to learn how to deal with magic. I got your back on this one Marco, after all you and Star kept your promise. You did keep us to grow together.

-I don't know what to say Meteora, thanks I guess. Now, we need to convince Eclipsa and Globgore to help us find Star.

-I'm sorry to tell you Marco, but as long as you are aware of the existence of Star they won't help us. In fact, I'd dear to say that they will try to stop us –said Tom, unoptimistic

-Really? Then we have to make it on our own.

-We can't, they have eyes on us all of the time. They would know if we try to search for Star.

Suddenly, a screech is heard from one of the family pictures: it's Grandpa Relicore.

-*screeches*

-He says that he understands what you are going through and he wants to help.

-*screeches*

-And that he knows how to go where Star is without leaving the house.

-What? How's that even possible?

-*screeches*

-He says: two words, "severing stone". I'm sorry grandpa, but I don't see how the stone is supposed to help us.

-Wait, I get it! We will use the stone's sharp edge to create portals.

-*screeches*

-He says you're right. How does that works?

-The stone has an edge so sharp it can cut through anything physical, emotional or magic, remember? Now if that's true, it will cut through the fabric dividing two dimensions or places and will open a portal.

-That way they won't have a clue we ever left! It's brilliant! I'm calling the elevator right now.

…

The elevator stops at the very last floor of the underworld, this time Tom bribed the operator.

-Here we are, thanks for the ride. –said Marco.

-Yep, this is it.

-Wait, when did you guys came here? –asked Mariposa.

-It's a long story –said Tom, trying to avoid the topic.

-Oh, I know! –answered Mariposa. –These guys came here to break Star's and Marco's curse because they were in love.

-I don't get it, if they were in love, why did they want to break the curse?

-Because Star was dating Tom!

-Oh man, so much drama!

-I know, right? Well, here comes the best part. They had to sacrifice the moment they fell in love in order to break the curse, so they did; but the juicy part is that even after they forgot that moment they felt the same way. They were still head over heels for each other.

-Thanks Mari, for bringing up the moment I lost Star –Tom interrupted angrily.

-Man, I'm so sorry for that –said Marco.

-No, it's ok Marco. I always knew Star had feelings for you and not for me, but I always blamed it on the curse. When the curse was broken I… I tried to put the blame on Star or you or even me, but I realized something, it wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people are meant to be, and you and Star were totally meant to be.

-That… that's the cutest story I've ever heard –said one of the demons that guarded the bridge to the severing stone. –Abraxacan, lower the tower!

The five of them crossed the bridge with no trouble, just to realize when they got there that the stone was gone.

-*screeches*

-Grandpa says that it's impossible. The stone doesn't work with magic, so it should be here.

-Now what do we do? –says Marco in despair.

-Nothing, there's nothing we can do. Star might not be saved this time.


End file.
